So Much Has Happened
by batgirl2992
Summary: Jimmy's gone, Chloe, Oliver, Clark and Lois all try to continue on. Lex Luthor resurfaces prompting the Justice League to Expand, Clark to fly, and new allies to be made. Clois, Chruce, Dollie, and at some points Chollie.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Chloe Sullivan, aka the Watchtower of the Justice League, was absolutely glowing. She was truly happy, years after the death of her first husband, life was finally looking up. Her best friend, Clark Kent had finally married her cousin Lois Lane, took long enough. The couple had been fighting their feelings for years until Jimmy's death, and then they decided life was too short. The thoughts of Jimmy always came unbidden to Chloe, but she didn't feel dead inside anymore. She could even talk to his little brother these days, not that it was avoidable, little Jimmy followed Lois and Clark around like a puppy.

Chloe, though glowing, was currently ready to kill her "boys" it could just be the hormones, but ever since she got pregnant she had started going soft on them. She had only found out last week, but the hormones were already playing with her mind. She still couldn't decide on how she was going to tell the father. He didn't exactly come off as a "daddy" kind of guy. He was more like, "hero save the day, but I'm only human" kind of a guy.

Chloe strode into her office at the JL headquarters, there was less than two hours before their next mission was to go down, and she had to make sure all the members had full communications.

She loved her job as Watchtower. Years ago she agreed to work for Oliver's merry band of heroes to stop Lex Luthor from experimenting on Metahumans. She had been around Clark long enough to want to be a hero, and Oliver's team needed a watchful guardian. She took the job on full time two years later, after Doomsday, Davis Bloome, killed Jimmy. She could never forgive herself, but she did it all to protect Clark. She had fought with Jimmy about Davis, and then it turned out Jimmy was right, Davis was a murderer. To keep Davis from killing Clark, Chloe took off with him to hide from both the Justice League and the Police. That afternoon when she used the black kryptonite on Davis to keep Clark's conscience clean, she would never have thought the day would turn out that way.

Davis lay unconscious on the floor of Jimmy's beautiful wedding present. The apartment was magnificent, but her heart ached to make up with Jimmy, she confessed her love and sorrow. He kissed her and she thought only for a moment that everything was going to work out all right. Then as he pulled away, Jimmy's voice broke in pain. A metal bar was pierced through his chest. Davis stood behind him in a fit of rage, "I thought you loved me!" Tears ran down Chloe's face as her husband crouched in pain, and the dark haired man started towards her. The last second before Davis would have killed her; Jimmy pulled him back, throwing Davis atop a pile of building supplies. The monster of a man died, while Chloe held her first true love in her arms; life slipping from his eyes.

After Jimmy's funeral, she was dead inside; she threw herself into her Watchtower duties. She couldn't go anywhere near Lois and Clark; it seemed overnight they went from coworkers with a lot of sexual tension to a couple with the type of love that made Romeo and Juliet look like a crush. It took most of her energy to keep Oliver from self destructing. He blamed himself for getting Jimmy involved, so Chloe was constantly setting up missions to keep the League and more so, herself from having to deal with the pain.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrow

_Chapter 1- Arrow_

Oliver Queen had spent many of the last few nights thinking about Chloe. No not Chloe, she wasn't really Chloe anymore. Chloe smiled when the team walked into Watchtower, she would giggle when Bart hit on her, and Chloe was an angel. Oliver dreamt of the angry woman whose voice would scream in his ear when Arrow made a wrong turn during a mission. Sometimes Oliver wondered if Chloe still existed. Oliver's dreams had been of Chloe, she had looked at him with the smile Oliver hadn't seen since before she married Jimmy, then her face would cover in tears and Watchtower's voice would say, "Why, Oliver? It's your fault." And Oliver would wake in a cold sweat.

Then sitting on the edge of his bed, Oliver's mind would turn to that fateful day, he offered Jimmy a job doing favors for Oliver and the League. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Clark's plan didn't go so well. Besides betraying the League and everything they stood for Chloe used that damned piece of kryptonite and let loose a monster much worse than Doomsday. It turned out Oliver was right about Davis truly being a murderer. Jimmy Olsen died knowing the truth about Clark and Chloe, but he died because Oliver had gotten him involved. That was the point each night Oliver would grab one of the many bottles of liquor in his apartment

Part of Oliver blamed Chloe; she went rouge, because she thought she could save Davis. Oliver would have killed the man himself if he had gotten the chance, but she fooled them all and took him out of town. Another part of Oliver blamed Clark, he was the reason Davis was in Metropolis. He listened to Chloe, because he didn't send the Beast into the Phantom Zone, and more so because he gave Chloe that stupid idea with the kryptonite. Oliver had yet to confront Clark, but it was coming. Oliver wouldn't have even known that Clark was still alive if not for Clark's sweet little note:

Oliver, I'm done, going off the grid. Don't try to find me. I'm looking for Lois, and then I'm gone. – Kal El

Kal El, Oliver was ticked. It was bad enough he was leaving, but he was renouncing his humanity too. It killed Oliver inside for the first two months while Lois was gone. He knew she was planning on meeting the Red Blue Blur that night, in the middle of Metropolis' worst disaster since Black Thursday, which was before Oliver moved here.

Of course last week when Lois reappeared, so did Clark Kent, now he was acting like dropping off the planet for months was no big deal. Oliver knew none of the team; especially Chloe had forgiven him for that yet. But the crime rate dropped severely once Lois wrote, "The Blur is Back" so Clark was at least hero-ing. Oliver wished he knew what happened to Lois, but she seemed to be amnesiac. Emil Hamilton, the League's full time physician, had run every test he could think of, but he told Oliver waiting was the best plan at this point.

Tonight, just like every other night Oliver's blood alcohol content was pushing maximum, but unlike every other night the team was supposed to be infiltrating a Luthor Corp. warehouse. This one Oliver Queen, the current CEO was not able to gain access to. So Watchtower set up this mission, mostly because things were slow, and you never knew when one of Lex's old secrets was lurking below the surface.

Dressed as the Green Arrow, Oliver stopped at the coordinates Tower had sent him 10 minutes before. He stuck to the shadows waiting for the others; from where he stood he could see the heavy guard patrolling around the building. "Tower, heavy protection around the perimeter" Oliver slurred into his com link.

"Arrow, wait for Canary and Impulse before proceeding." Chloe quietly replied.

Less than a minute later Canary dropped from the building above him. "Arrow, you ready?" she asked smirking at the blond billionaire.

"No action without Impulse" Tower commanded into their ears. But less than a second later Impulse appeared before the twosome, with a burrito in his hand. "Yo Aqui, Senorita."

"Arrow and Canary take out the perimeter and Impulse check if we can take the easy way in or if we'll have to use Canary's special gifts to gain access." Tower explained as she watched from her tower in the middle of Metropolis, using Queen Industry satellites.

The mission went smoothly, the trio even got to walk in through the front door, but Oliver's blood went cold the second they reached their destination. Chloe had guided them toward the room with the most action on her theoimagring screen. Unfortunately, none of them could have guessed what would be waiting for them in the center of the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 2 The Kiss

_Chapter 2- The Kiss_

"Clark, I need this sent to the editor." Lois Lane was multitasking once again. She just finished a third article for tomorrow's edition. Missing two months of work, she felt obligated to do her best. Tess informed her yesterday that she had too much to do, so the Planet was getting a new editor in chief. This guy named Perry White, Lois was hoping that he would give her better stories than Tess had the last few weeks. Kitten adoptions were not the type of stuff that Lois liked to write about.

Lois looked up to see Clark staring at her. "What Smallville? Get a move on, we've got more articles to write." He grabbed the paper out of her hand; Lois's skin felt like it was on fire where his skin had grazed her. She tugged her hand away, "Geeze took you long enough."

"Lois?" Clark stared at her searchingly.

She ignored him. "Listen Smallville. We're getting a new editor. If we want to get out of this dank basement we've got to rock these articles." Clark grabbed her by the hand. "What…." Before Lois got another word out Clark pressed his lips to hers. After a second of shock, she relaxed and kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 3 Villian

_Chapter 3- Villain _

Lex Luthor stood next to Tess Mercer holding a gun to her head. "Well, well… well, if it isn't Robin Hood and his merry band of thieves. I figured this would be as good of time as any to let you know I'm back. This is the second time I've rose from the dead, do you think it will be different this time, I sure hope not. But I did notice that there really wasn't anyone at my funeral, seeing as how you thought you killed me you would have graced us with your presence."

Looking directly at the Green Arrow he continued, "You have got to see were I'm coming from. My wife Helen thought she killed me once, and she made what I heard was a very emotional display. Mr. Arrow, I would have expected you front and center." He had watched the footage from the trailer many times, he could have sworn that the Arrow was out for vengeance when he killed Lex's clone. "Or my friend Clark at least; ah, a story for another time."

The Black Canary spat, "The world was better off with you dead!" Bart was getting jumpy waiting for orders. Chloe wasn't giving any, and Oliver looked frozen.

Lex smiled, as his eyes rose to look at the costumed people in front of him, he had met each of these foes multiple times before. The boy in the red could move faster than a bullet, he could almost be invisible, but Lex was prepared for him. "You are standing on a pressurized platform move one muscle and you are all dead. Speedy over there, could you live with yourself if you killed your boss and his pretty girlfriend? I thought not." He looked to Dinah. "Same to you missy, I know your name."

Looking directly at Oliver, Lex cocked the gun at Tess's head. "Say goodbye Tess, I think you've overstayed your welcome." Tears ran down her face and she looked directly into the Green Arrow's eyes. Seeing the look of utter anguish on the Green Arrow's face, Lex cracked a bigger smile and blew a hole through Tess's head.

"Enough of the monologue-ing, I'll be killing all of you soon. Warn your freaky friends, Lex Luthor is going to save the human race. Oh, a good friend of mine recently told me 'you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain,' which road are you taking Mr. Arrow, you are a murderer and yet you want to save us all?" Raising his arm, Lex shot up into the sky into a Helicopter, as the heroes stood still as statues.

Throughout the entire conversation, Chloe had been screaming into Oliver's Com to do something 'shoot him,' but now minutes later Oliver was catatonic. Bart offered to grab them, but Dinah told him to shut up. Chloe was sick of waiting, "Arrow if you do not respond I am going to have Boy Scout come pick up your sorry ass!" Canary answered instead, "Do it, Luthor just killed Mercer, and I think it will be a bit before he recovers." Two seconds later Clark Kent appeared, standing next to Tess Mercer's body.

"What the hell!" Clark exclaimed as he looked at Tess's body. Chloe quickly explained the situation. "Okay, Impulse you grab Canary and I'll get Arrow. Let's get them back to Watchtower. She says this place is going to blow."


	5. Chapter 4 The Justice League

_Chapter 4 - The Justice League_

"Okay, you go out on a recon mission, and not only do I need to call Clark to go save you, but you bring Oliver back drunk!" Chloe was venomous as the heroes returned to the Watchtower.

"He was like this before we started the mission, but he could have handled himself if it had been a different situation! Chloe, Lex is alive, Tess is dead, and you can't just keep yelling like it makes a difference. Because obviously he is still not responsive." Canary bellowed.

"How?" Oliver finally moved of his own free will. "He exploded, I killed him, and yet he's still here. How?" tears were flowing down Oliver's face. Chloe walked up behind him and tried to comfort Oliver with a hand to his shoulder. He shrugged her off and turned back toward Chloe, "Arrow out!" Oliver left the group and storming out the front door.

Clark looked around the room, "Lex must have used a clone last year when Oliver attacked him after the Wedding." He looked a Chloe, whose eyes' had filled with tears, she curtly nodded. Clark continued, deep in thought. "He had cloned Lana and his brother Julian, so that part makes sense, but I have no idea where he could have been for the last year. And now we have no…"

Chloe quickly interrupted wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I think it is time to expand the League." Jaws dropped on the three superheroes surrounding her. "Lex has been God knows where making friends with God knows who for the past year while we were lulled into a false sense of security. Back in the days of the Justice Society the criminals quaked in their boots before the might of the heroes united. What if we take our little group, and add some of our friends then make more. We barely made it out of the Doomsday situation alive, and Lex is beginning to sound, well crazier than he was last time." Clark raised his eyebrows. "Just think, we could get Zatanna, those twins who were impersonating you, Jon Jones, try pulling in others like Oliver and boom! We could combat anything Lex could throw at us."

Dinah looked skeptical, Bart looked excited, but Chloe really wanted to have Clark in on this before she got too far ahead of herself. "Chloe, I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Clark you've used all these excuses before. But we need this, and we need you to come in full here. If not forever, until Lex is done. You are in as much danger as anyone. He knows who you are! You need us." Chloe almost pleaded to her Kryptonian friend. "Clark you left me when I needed you most, but I can't do that to you, so please listen to me."

"Well, if Ollie is okay with this, I'm all for it. I'd even start recruiting if you want; this isn't the first team I've worked on." Dinah said with more enthusiasm than she had ever showed Chloe the entire time they'd known each other.

"Chloelishous, you knew I'd be in before you asked. I know the Tin Man and Fish Stick would totally be in too." Bart gave Chloe the look. The 'I'd do anything no matter what as long as you're happy' look. The same look that Jimmy had once given her every day. It gave Chloe a sad strength.

She stood tall. "Dinah, I want you to talk to Oliver, try convincing him. If you can't I'll talk to him, but this is going ahead. Clark, are you in?"

"What do you want me to do?" Clark's eyes looked reserved, like he finally figured out it would be easier if he wasn't alone.

Chloe looked to Dinah and Bart, "I want you two to track down Oliver and get him home. We don't want the Green Arrow's identity revealed." They took off.

"Clark, first I want you to come out. Get Lois to write an article." He began to interrupt. "Clark, if you two are together, then she'll find out eventually. It will probably be easier if we do it now. If you can't then let's have the Blur give an exclusive. We're going to need good press if we want anyone to join us. Just remember how she was last time, before you used the ring." Her voice softened, "then I want you to contact the Wonder Twins, they like you more than me. Then Jon, he's practically in anyway."

Clark's eyes brightened as he interrupted her, "Kara! If I have a good enough reason she'll come back. She was pretty doubtful that Kandor survived anyway."

"Perfect, I'd love to see your cousin again. The more Kryptonians the better." Chloe smiled, happy in a way she hadn't been in months.

"On the Lois front, I'm going to need your help." Clark almost looked guiltily. "I may have kissed her and she may have responded by treating me as a piece of furniture. Most of our communication since has been 'I'm busy Smallville' and 'Smallville cover this, I'm going in the field.'"

"Tough break big guy. I'll talk to her; we need a girl's night any way." Chloe just shook her head as Clark super-sped away. "Only took him five years."


	6. Chapter 5 The Clock Tower

_Chapter 5 - The Clock Tower_

Oliver had made it back to his apartment before anyone had come looking. He was pretty sure Chloe was going to kill him in the morning but at this point what could make her angrier. He poured himself another drink, raised it to his lips before Dinah grabbed his arm. "World War 3 is about to start and you decide to stay drunk?"

"How is any of that your business?" Oliver's eyes betrayed his fear, she saw right through his voice. He could tell. "Dinah, not now. I just can't take anymore, my parents, Jimmy and Lex, now Tess. And then he's not dead. How many other lives? I thought this was over." He started to sink to the ground, she took his drink.

"Oliver Queen. You are a hero; the Green Arrow is the leader of the Justice League. He would have made your parents proud." She took his head in her hands. "Ollie, Chloe proposed that we expand. Right after you left. I think she's got a point." He shook his head, and turned his eyes away from her.

"Ollie, Lex made friends last year. While we thought he was dead. He found people who could help him. They join, we need to join. We need to be stronger than them. I have done it before; it's easier when you can rely on others. Then we won't get stuck like we did tonight. Victor and A.C. were unavailable, but we should have had more back up." Without notice Oliver grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her. Dinah pushed him back, "if you think that is going to…."

Oliver interrupted, "Dinah, can I say anything?" she nodded. "It could work, but we need Clark. Without him I don't see how we could convince anyone else."

"He's in." Oliver's eyes widened. Drunkenly smiling, Oliver started to stand up. "This is going to work, I just need to… sleep, and then talk to Chloe. Sleep first, good idea me." He looked into Dinah's eyes. "Can you stay tonight?"

"Oliver, I've got stuff to do. I'm going to call into Watchtower. Tell them you are safe. Then I'm taking off to Gotham. I don't have any time to waste." Oliver's eyes betrayed a moment of pain, and then he wished her luck.


	7. Chapter 6A House of Stone and a House o

_Chapter 6- A House of Stone and a House of Sticks_

After Clark had left Chloe decided it was time to knock some sense back into Oliver, no matter what it took. Chloe had a renewed mission in life and she wasn't going to let Oliver ruin the chances of this working out.

She hoped he was at least conscious as she rode the elevator to the penthouse. She lifted the gate open on the elevator and saw Oliver sitting on the couch. He was staring at the open window, Dinah must have just left.

"Chloe what are you doing here?" Oliver was still slurring his words.

"Mr. Queen, I understand this summer has been hard for you, but you need to act more responsibly." He looked at Chloe, she sounded just like his teachers in boarding school. "How would you have felt if we lost Dinah or Bart because you can't keep the bottle out of your hand?" When he didn't answer, she grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes. "Oliver, I'm here to let you know, we are going to try expanding the league. I'm not asking your permission, I'm telling you. Your leadership has been subpar; this is turning into a democracy." He looked like she slapped him across the face.

"Shut up Tower." He stood up, pulling away from her. He stumbled for a second, then stood up to his full height and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I want to talk to Chloe. She would understand that someone I loved just died." Chloe scoffed. "She wouldn't do that. I agree with all the moves you are making professionally, but Chloe's got to come back or Watchtower will be put on the sidelines until she does."

Chloe still looked pissed, "see who decided to be the boss."

"Don't talk to me like that. Who do you want me to get in contact with?" Oliver seemed almost dead sober at this point. Chloe could see what Dinah was talking about earlier that night.

"Zatanna, anyone you saved during the 33.1 missions who you know is active, and make sure to contact A.C. he's in Miami with his new Amazonian girlfriend. I'm pretty sure they'll both come. I wouldn't expect Bart to remember them. When he starts to bicker with Victor, they tend to not stop until someone else intervenes." Oliver nodded.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." She turned to leave.

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 7 The Dark Knight

_Chapter 7 – The Dark Knight_

Batman, hunted by those he was protecting, watched from afar as the newly appointed police commissioner, Jim Gordon, took a sledge hammer to the bat signal. The night Dent died, Gordon had told his son they had to chase Batman "because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight."

Bruce never heard those words, but that's what he was doing. He was being the bad guy, so Gotham wouldn't lose hope. So they wouldn't plunge back into the dark hole that he had tried so hard to keep it out of. Of course, the Joker was currently in Arkham, but his incarceration didn't really put Bruce at ease. In the wake of the chaos that the Joker started, other crazy people had started coming, to challenge the Bat.

It annoyed him. To keep the citizen's safe he had to stop petty criminals, muggers, rapists. But then some of the wakos decided to play big. Scarecrow, aka Jonathan Crane, is still trying to get his fear toxin to work, even after he was locked up in his own asylum. Oswald Cobblepot, sometimes called the Penguin because of his stature, does mostly white collar crime, but has been getting ambitious. But the most annoying person for Bruce was not a criminal per say, but a scientist who used to work for Wayne Enterprises. He was tormenting Bruce Wayne; sending riddles to the penthouse. Almost like a stalker, but none of that mattered at the moment, because the sun is setting and it is time for Batman to prowl the shadows.


	9. What Happened in the future

_A/N: so I'm kinda ADD when I write, so I decided since my chapters are so short to give you a few at a time, just so there aren't so may updates for you to keep up with. I appreciate any feedback you can give me. This is my first fan fiction so I'm letting my mind write it as I go, hopefully the plot will come to me so..._

_Chapter 9- Girl's Night_

Lois hadn't spent any time with Chloe since the night after she miraculously returned from god knows where, and before that it had been months while Chloe was on the run with that horrible monster. A girl's night was truly in order; Chloe hoped that Lois was up for staying in and catching up.

Chloe walked into Lois's apartment as the pizza began to burn in the oven. "Lo, really? you cooked. Are you mad at me?"

Shrugging her shoulders Lois responded. "Damn it. Well I was just so excited. Take out sound good?"

"Actually I figured a pint of ice cream would do wonders, you in?" Chloe raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Rocky Road, White Snake and Bunny Slippers?" Lois looked hopeful.

The girls squealed with laughter. Digging into the ice cream. Then, Chloe's face got serious. "Lo, what happened to us? I was a reporter, I failed. I was a wife, he annulled our marriage. I finally came to my senses; the man I love was killed. I was alone, you were missing, Clark was gone, and Oliver was drunk…" Chloe burst into tears.

"Chloe, you didn't fail, you moved on. You stood up to Lex Luthor and lived. Jimmy was scared, he almost died. That monster was uncontrollable, you couldn't have known. I'm back, Clark is…well he's being Smallville. And Ollie, Oliver just needs more time. Whatever you need Chloe I'm here for you." Lois pulled her cousin into a hug.

After a few moments, Chloe regained her composure. She decided to fish, see if Lois remembered anything new. "Lois, do you know what happened to you, it was months. I know you were not here, and I mean on earth. I know the guys have grilled you, but anything?"

Lois slowly turned her head to Chloe, "there's something I need to tell you, but you got to keep it to yourself."

_Chapter 9- Of Bats and Birds_

Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, had been in Gotham City when Batman had risen from obscurity. For weeks she had heard about the vigilante. She had never met the man, but she believed he was a hero, no matter what was being said now. People said he had killed Harvey Dent and some rogue cops. Dinah didn't believe it, not for a second. He had tried too hard back when Scarecrow and his toxin took over the city. The three years wouldn't have changed the man to that extent.

Crouching in the shadows, Dinah watched him fight. She had heard the woman scream and went to help, but by the time she arrived the Bat was already fighting the mugger and his buddies. Batman moved like a ballerina, one punch, then gracefully turning man to man taking down each of his opponents. Time to join the crowd, Dinah jumped down and told the woman to run.

Batman turned about to attack her, "hey, I come in peace." He kept his fist in the air. "Name is Black Canary; I've come to talk to you." Batman didn't relax his position. "Look, I know our kind really don't meet over drinks very often, but I've got a proposition for you."

Batman growled, "Gotham is my city. I don't want to hear your proposition, get out."

Canary twisted her face into a smile, "Listen Batboy, something big is coming. All of us are going to need as much help as we can get. I'm just trying to clue you in before it's too late."

The next thing she knew Canary's back was against the wall; Batman's hand pinning her at the throat. "Are you threatening Gotham?"

"Listen to me. We thought we were safe, Lex Luthor gone. We were wrong. He's alive. He wants to take all of us down. Could you let go? Please, I can't breathe." Batman took a step back. "Thanks, I work with Green Arrow, have for years. We've been working in a team of six, but Lex knows who we are. We're going to need more backup. I'm just here to ask you if you'd be interested. God, Knows you could use the help."

"I don't need help. I want you out of my city. Luthor doesn't have anything to do with Gotham. If he shows up here, I'll take care of him." Then Batman disappeared.

Canary called out to the darkness, "Think about it, you are only one person. Lex is an army." Then she whispered to herself, "Well, I tried. Now it's up to fate."

_Chapter 10 - Down the Yellow Brick Road_

"Hey Tin Man." Cyborg rolled his eyes, Bart was bugging him again. Victor really thought Chloe had a good idea; he was attempting to track down the Teen Titians. He had been a member of that team for about a year, after they had finished 33.1. He had only just rejoined Oliver's team after the Doomsday incident. The Teen Titians were pretty intense. Robin was a martial arts expert. The boy was 16, but he led the team like a man much beyond his years. Starfire, an alien and Robin's girlfriend, was an amazing fighter. She could fly and send green energy faster and more deadly than any gun. Raven was an interesting character. She was all about control and focus. Most of the time she was fighting her inner demons, but she was strong telekinetic. Then there was Beast Boy, take Bart remove speed; make him a vegetarian shape shifter and you have Beast Boy. Maybe that's why Victor really couldn't handle Bart today, too much time spent with the same personality.

"Bart, do you want me to call the Wicked Witch to remove your powers?" Victor slowly raised his eyebrows.

"Vic, you just proved you got no heart. But I don't know if the wizard is so inclined to give any more." Victor's eyes looked threatening. "You're the boss; just remember I'm too fast for ya. Just like the Fish Stick, he could pummel me to a pulp if he ever caught me." Victor turned back to his computer. "Okay I can take a hint; you need me to run any favors for you?"

"I just hacked into the Titan mainframe. Message sent. If anyone is interested they'll contact me. Why don't you go hunt down your contacts and quit bugging me?"

Bart rolled his eyes, "you were my contact. I guess I'll just go chill with Chloelishous. Let me know if you need anything. Impulse out." Half a second later, Victor was alone in his room with a computer screen.

A window popped up on Victor's computer. A young man with raven black hair wearing a face mask slowly bowed his head. "Cyborg, we've received your message. We need to talk in person; can you make it to Titian Tower?"

Victor smiled, "See you there, Robin."

_Chapter 11 - The Legion_

"Secrets don't make friends Lois." Chloe giggled. She was trying to break the tension that had recently invaded the room. "Okay Lo, I promise. I won't tell a soul."

"So I need you to understand. You'd been gone for weeks. I thought that maybe Tess was up to something. I was in the bull pen and she and I got into a scuffle." Lois paused deep in thought. "She threw me up against Clark's and my desk. Then I was on the ground, there was this ring. And after I picked it up time paused for a moment." Lois shook her head; as though to clear the cobwebs.

"Time paused and… Lois you need to talk to me." Chloe touched Lois' shoulder. The contact broke her trance.

"Chlo. I was in this room. The light was so bright I couldn't see anything. Then there was this voice, the guy was shrieking like a geek at comic con. 'Oh my god. It's Lois Lane. Rok she's not supposed to be here.' Then this other guy said 'shut up you idiot. Everyone stand down. Kal didn't send Doomsday here.' Then there was all this talking and everyone was ignoring me.

"Hello, anyone want to tell me why I am no longer in the bullpen at the Planet?" Lois huffed.

A blonde woman slowly walked up to Lois with her hands raised as the lights in the room dimmed. "I mean you no harm Lois Lane. My name is Imra, but if you wish you can call me Saturn girl." At Lois's confused look, Imra smiled. "I am a hero, much like your Red Blue Blur. He is our inspiration."

"Imra, enough. The future is already in jeopardy." The voice from before turned out to belong to a guy with brown hair and intense eyes. He grabbed Irma by the arm and looked into her eyes. If it weren't for the angry set of his mouth, Lois would have thought this guy was going to kiss her. He looked at Lois, shook his head. "I'm sorry but you really shouldn't be here." Turning around he ran his hands through his hair. "I talked to him less than twelve hours ago. How could have things got so off track."

"I shouldn't be here? Where is here? Who the hell are all of you? What is up with the Rainbow Brite clothes in this place?" Lois began looking around more intently.

"My name is Rokk. I am Cosmic Boy, Leader of the Legion of Super Heroes. This is the Earth year 3009. And you came in the place of a very grave threat to your planet; we need to send you back." Lois stood there, a cynical gleam in her eye. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of an intense grueling right now. Lois, the man your cousin Chloe took off with is a murder with powers equal to those of the Red Blue Blur."

"What, this is the future right, did he kill her?" Rokk shook his head and a light lit behind her eyes. Using her reporter voice Lois asked, "You know who the Red Blue Blur is?"

Imra took Lois' hand, "Lois, the longer you are out of the timeline, the more our future is at stake." Lois' eyes grow wide. "We are all counting on you. If you don't help the Red Blue Blur the Legion can never exist. You are the reason humans except alien life forms among them."

"How could I be the reason for that?" Lois glanced around the room.

A red headed boy walked forward. "You are Lois lane. You write for the Daily Planet. Your words make the humans believe Superman is safe." Rokk cleared his throat.

"Who's Superman?" Lois gave the boy a flirty smile.

Rokk cut her off, "Lightening Lad, I want you to go get Brainiac 5. Tell him we need him to set up a program." Lighting Lad nodded and walked out.

Tapping her foot Lois turned to Rokk. "You didn't answer my question."

Rokk decided to ignore her. "Brainiac is going to reprogram a ring and send you back into a safe spot within the timeline. You will not remember any of this, well I hope not, and you need to make sure if you do that you keep in contact with the Red Blue Blur. Do you understand?" Lois nodded slowly.

Lightning Lad and Brainiac 5 walked toward Lois. In a synthesized voice, Brainiac said, "It's going to be about two months later. I don't want to send her into a war zone and destroy any chance at our future." He looked to Rokk, and back to Lois after Rokk's approving nod.

"Give the Blur our best." Lightning Lad said as Lois slowly slipped the ring on her finger. The last thing she saw was Cosmic Boy slapping Lightning Lad across the back of the head.

"And then I was in the hospital. The doctor said I'd been in some sort of accident. They had no idea who I was. I called you and you came and picked me up." Lois looked at Chloe. "You don't look like I'm crazy. Chlo are you okay?"

"Lois you just told me you went a thousand years into the future and spent time with the Red Blue Blur's buddies. A normal person would think you are crazy, but when have I been normal. I tried to… hey why didn't you tell anyone this before now?"

"Well at first I couldn't remember it. Then instead of dreaming when I slept, it almost felt like I was remembering. So I figured I'd see what you thought." Lois finished shrugging her shoulders. "Now if I could only find the Red Blue Blur. I want to keep my promise."

Chloe smiled, "you never know Lois, he could be closer than you think. Now tell me about this kiss I heard about."

Lois blushed. "ya, um, well, Clark…"

A/N: so how did my description of the Legion work for all of you? I tried to use some of the legion of superheroes show and mix it with Smallville's interpretation.


	10. Becoming Superman

_Chapter 12- The House of El_

For some reason Kara Zor El had felt the need to return to see her cousin Kal El. It had been eating at her for months. Maybe it was the loneliness of flying through space alone; searching for Kandor. Maybe it was because, other than that day at the farm she hadn't seen anyone but Zoners for over a year. Recently she had found herself flying back toward Earth, right now she was floating over the surface of Mars.

She had decided to go back to the Kent farm consciously the moment her feet hit the red dirt. She was too close not too. Plus it could be a good time to make peace with the Martian. After looking closer at this planet, a once productive society, now gone just like Krypton. She could sympathize with him.

Kara was now entering earth's atmosphere. She had no idea how to reach Kal. Last time she saw him. He had been different. He still lived at the farm, but he wasn't attached to it anymore. He had a life, as a reporter. He was a hero. She decided to check the Daily Planet first.

Kara was in luck, Clark Kent the reporter stood on the roof of the Daily Planet. She landed two feet behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Surprise."

Clark jumped like a thousand feet in the air, and then enveloped Kara in a hug that would have killed a normal person. "Kara, I'm so glad you're here. I've been trying to figure out how to get in touch with you."

"Well here I am. Do you think the world is ready for the return of Kara Kent?" She smiled mischievously.

"I don't know Kara. I am going to need your help with something though."

"Something?."

"Remember last time, you told me I should tell Lois?" Clark questioned.

"Of course, I've been flying through space looking for a city that probably blew up with the rest of the planet. I haven't had much else to think about." She almost laughed.

"Well, Lex is alive and I am going to tell Lois. But after last time I'm going to need a disguise. Clark Kent cannot be a hero. My mom could lose her job if I do that again. You up for it?"

"Clark I will help you, but you've got to fill me in on what's been happening because all these 'last times' is throwing me off."

_Chapter 13- Titians Reunited_

Victor had sent a message to Watchtower after he talked to Robin. Then he grabbed the first plane to Jump City. Now he stood in Titian Tower. This had been his home for over a year, nothing had changed in the last few months since he left.

A voice came from the shadows. "Cyborg. Tell me what is so urgent that you hack into the Titian frequency?" Robin emerged with a grave look on his face.

"Lex Luthor is alive. You remember what I told you about him?"

Robin scoffed, "you said bad guy, knows the Green Arrows' team's secret identities, he's dead."

Victor resented the tone Robin had taken. "I was misinformed. My team almost lost three people the other night. We need more people, backup that he doesn't know about. Something to take him by surprise, an expanded league. I thought I'd see if you were interested."

"Why would we want to join with your new team? My team has enough on its plate, why would we anger a Luthor? Why Cy?" Robin asked while he looked around.

"After everything we went through with Slade, why wouldn't you want to protect the world from Luthor? If we had to battle Slade again I know I would like to have some backup with much stronger powers." Victor was starting to get uncomfortable with the level of tension in the room.

The two boys stared at each other. Victor was four years older than Robin, but he still felt intimidated by him. As if summoned, Starfire and Beast Boy walked into the room, breaking the tension. "Quit being so lobstery, you bumgorf."

"Why do people not understand? Eating animals is wrong. Tofu is the way to go!!" The little green guy's frown turned upside down the second he saw his old friend in the living room. "Cyborg, you come to eat all our food, man? I think you'll find I can out eat cha any day of the week."

"I bet you can BB. Is Raven around?" Victor said to his friend.

Starfire answered instead. "Raven has been meditating. I invited her to the mall of shopping to do the friend thing, but she turned me down. Beast Boy went with me." Starfire walked up to Robin and grabbed his hand. They had danced around their relationship the entire time Cyborg had been on the team. He was glad to see his friends so happy, but Robin's mood was grating his nerves.

"Cyborg. I do not want my team in on this. We have enough to worry about in Jump City." Robin's tone hadn't changed. Starfire looked annoyed by it.

"Robin. Your team has to decide this for themselves. Something big is coming and everyone needs to be wary. Especially anyone who was trapped in 33.1, like me and Beast Boy over there. The reason the team got caught the other night was because Lex already knew about their powers. But a larger team would be able to surprise him." Robin slowly shook his head. "I'm going to find Raven, give the team my proposal, and then I'm going back to Metropolis. I'll never bug you again." Victor stalked off toward Raven's room.

Starfire looked at her boyfriend. "Robin, why can we not help Cyborg? Especially if he and his friends are in danger?"

Robin leaned in slowly and kissed Starfire on the forehead. Before pulling away he whispered. "Star, he left us. Now he wants us to follow him. Who is going to protect Jump City? If he really wants us to do this, he needs to try harder to convince me."

"Guys do you really need to do the mushy stuff while I'm eating?" Beast Boy groaned from the next rom.

"Beast Boy, if they waited till you finished eating they'd never do the mushy stuff." Raven's sarcastic voice rang through the room.

"Okay so I explained my plight to Raven, you guys. Can you at least see why I'm asking? We worked together for a long time. I just was kind of hoping for people I knew I could trust in a fight. You know, so it didn't feel like I wasn't friends with you guys anymore." Victor pleaded to his friends. He felt like he was getting somewhere, until he smelt Mexican burritos.

_Chapter 14 – A Late Night Phone Call_

Zatanna hadn't expected to hear from the blonde billionaire, well at least not in the middle of the night, or well at least not for the reason he called. He is expanding his superhero team, who would have thought the Arrow could work on a team. She was surprised he thought she would have been interested.

The phone rang, "Hello, Zatanna, Mistress of Magic. Please tell me why you are calling me at 3 A.M." she answered in a sing song voice.

"Oliver Queen, I've got a proposition for you."

"What makes you think I'm going to be interested Mr. Queen?"

"Well you did give me your card." He paused, obviously waiting for a reply, not that she would. "Listen Zatanna, my team, we are expanding. Based on what I saw from you in the past, you've got potential."

"Potential for what, cause this doesn't sound like the booty call I expected when you contacted me at three in the morning."

"Ms. Zatarra, I am contacting you as the founding member off the Justice League. I want you to meet with me; can you be in my office at Luthor Corp. in three hours?"

"Sure, and Oliver. I still owe you a wish." And Zatanna hung up.

_Chapter 15– The Cape_

Clark had spent the entire night with Kara. She seemed proud that he had finally learned how to fly, one of the things he figured out while Lois was gone. Kara created his costume. Besides his father's shield and the color, Clark hated every inch of the suit. It was skintight, blue fabric. With a long red cape. Kara was defiantly not on earth when "The Incredibles" was popular, because then she wouldn't have ever used a cape. That Edna sure knew what she was talking about.

"What do you think Clark?" Kara looked so proud; Clark couldn't tell her the truth. He just nodded. "Well, I think you look dashing. As long as you wear your hair different, and you've got to wear your glasses, no one will be the wiser."

"You sure, I mean won't they recognize my face?" Clark stared at his reflection for a moment. "I mean Lois and all the people at the Planet…"

"Clark, unlike you or I; humans not so perceptive. I believe it's the lack of super senses, but you never know." She winked at him. "I'll be around, good luck Kal El."

Clark heard a bank alarm going off in the distance, he super sped off leaving Kara at the farm alone.

_Chapter 16-Bart and the Beast_

"Hey amigo, you convinced your buddies yet? I'm bored." A flash of red ran around the room. "Chloelishous kicked me outta Tower like 30 minutes ago." The Titians instantly tensed, an unknown person was in their safe haven. "Yo Tin man. Your buddies, not exactly making with the friend-lys here."

"Impulse, I wasn't kidding with my threats; any of them." Victor was pretty sure this was a lost cause now.

"Well I've only got two burritos left, but any of ya want anything. I can be back before you finish asking." Bart looked around. "Tin man I see why ya came back to our team. What a bunch of freaks. You've got Mr. Tense, she's defiantly an alien, a green kid, and hellooo gorgeous." He began walking toward Raven. "You are not my usual type, but damn."

Raven looked him squarely in the eyes, "not interested, get outta my face."

"That hurts me, deep down gorgeous." Bart gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Cyborg, what the hell is going on?" Robin asked accusatorily.

"I would like to know that also." Using his angry voice Victor turned to Bart. "Impulse how did you find me?"

Smiling cheekily he answered, "Looked over Tower's shoulder as she checked your plane ticket." Bart Smiled to Victor. "Which reminds me. You got to get their answer and be back to Tower by nine tomorrow night. She wants a roster done by midnight. Lishous, sometimes she outdoes herself." Bart took another mouthful of his burrito.

Beast Boy looked green, "dude, are you eating beef?" Bart nodded. "That was an innocent animal. You should eat tofu, cause man something had to die for you to eat that. That something coulda been me!!!"

With a mouth half full, Impulse looked curiously at the boy. To emphasize his point Beast Boy shifted into a cow and back. Impulse yelled through his burrito, "dude, cool power, but watch this." Bart zoomed out for half a second, and then came back, four pizza boxes in hand. "ya'll looked like you need to relax. Enjoy, top one's cheese for the green guy."

The tension between Victor and Robin was still pretty high. But Star and Raven were relaxed and Bart and Beast Boy were already acting like best friends.

_Chapter 17- He Flies_

Lois Lane had been sitting at her desk drinking her first cup of coffee when the she saw him on the news. There was a flying man on the TV. She couldn't help but wonder if Oliver knew who this was. When she saw the large "S" on his chest, Lois knew that this was Superman; the one that she had heard about in the future. The new editor had arrived that very morning, "Kent and Lane, my office now." He yelled a lot, even if it was through the intercom.

Perry White was sitting at his new desk a red pen in hand and only one of the reporters he had hollered for was standing in front of him. Lois was mentally chastising Clark, how could he be goofing off, running errands or whatever, the day the new boss shows up. That framed list of rules in his desk was going to need to have additions if the farm boy didn't turn up soon.

"Sir, Smallville…" she didn't even finish her thought because Clark showed up just like he always did in a flash, right before he was needed.

"Smallville. Ah yes, I was there six years ago. I was working for Xfactor, a story on the meteor rocks. Why do you ask?" Perry was chuckling to himself. He remembered Smallville very well. In fact, one of the reporters standing in front of him changed his life in that town.

"Mr. White, its Lois's nickname for me. She likes to name people, sort of her thing. Was there a reason you needed to see us?" Clark was really hoping that Perry didn't want to make Clark the story again.

"You see the news?" Both reporters nodded. "A flying man, guess what I want you two to cover?" Perry smiled. These two may be from the basement, but they were going places.

"On it chief!" Lois turned on her heal and headed out the door.

Clark looked at Perry confused, "Mr. White, no offense but why us?"

"Clark my boy, first call me Perry. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. Second, you're from Smallville, flying men, something tells me you're going to know how to cover this. Third, well I got nothing else, so either get a move on or I'll stick you in classifieds."

"Thank you sir, I'm on it." Clark had barely made it back to their desks when Lois ambushed him.

"Smallville, where the hell were you? How do you seem to know the new editor so well? How are we gonna attack this? Do you think this new guy is related in any way to the Red Blue Blur?" she went on in a long string of questions writing some down and others just shooting off to Clark. Her last question, "who do you think it is, I mean he's showing his face to the world, how can we find out?"

Clark took a moment once she finally stopped talking. "Lois, why don't you think of something other than 'that guy' to call him? I mean look at the Green Arrow, his name stuck pretty good. Then let's go investigate that robbery, which this guy foiled."

"You know what Clark, I think we should call him Superman."

A/N: so I figured Bart was in the proper age group to be a member of teen titians, we'll see where that goes. When I think of Zatanna, I see her as a trouble maker. She knows the wishes cause nothing but trouble, but she does it anyway.

P.S. I know in the mythos, Martha makes the suit, but I really wanted to give Kara a more central role….


	11. Expanded Justice

_Chapter 18-Family Dinner_

Chloe had set up the main room in Watchtower as a dining room for tonight. Mrs. Kent would have been proud, if she hadn't paid someone else to do all the work. Things were going to be tense from what Bart had relayed.

Dinah was the first to show up. Chloe was intrigued by what she learned. Dinah began, "Gotham City, the worst of the big bad criminal invested cities. Three years ago, I was patrolling the worst section of the city with the Birds of Prey. When I start to hear rumors about a 'Batman' I ignored them. The city had all but been taken over by Falcone, and then Falcone gets locked up in Arkham. I was on the island when the lead psychiatrist goes nuts. He created a fear inducing toxin; it infected the entire Narrows, my team included, and a good segment of Gotham's downtown. It was chaos."

Dinah waited until Chloe nodded. "Alright, Batman, tell me what he did."

"Somehow this guy stops the toxin from spreading. Supposedly he was also the one to start distributing the toxin. I don't know, rumors, but he is an excellent hand to hand combat fighter. Graceful, but intense. I extended an offer, but he said he wasn't interested. I would rather have him on our team than as freelance. If you saw him, you'd agree."

"But the guy said no." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"He obviously didn't trust me. I'm not the boss. And since the recent turn in events, I think you could probably be the best person to talk to a guy like that." Dinah smiled, "I tried contacting the other Birds of Prey, but they have retired since I left."

"Thanks Dinah, I'll look into it." A bunch of the guys walked in. Chloe smiled. "Ah. Supper time."

Bart plopped himself on the couch and a short green kid followed him. Oliver, A.C. Kara, and a dark haired woman, who Chloe assumed was Diana Prince sat around her table. Victor walked up to Chloe and hugged her, he smiled, "it's nice to have you back."

She tilted her head questioningly. Victor nodded, "Chloe, it's you. Not the resident ice queen, it's nice to see."

Clark grabbed her shoulder lightly, "um Chloe I've got to talk to you." She looked quickly to Victor, "excuse us."

"What is it Clark?" Chloe knew he was freaking out about the article. There was a distant picture of him in the suit Kara made. Lois wrote the article. She titled it 'He Flies,' Lois laced it with the idea that the Red Blue Blur is stepping up making himself more known after months of absence.

Jumpier than normal, Clark asked. "Have you even seen the Planet?" She nodded. "Do you really want me to keep up with this? If Lois ever sees my face, she'll know it's me. And Perry is making us the exclusive reporters on the 'Superman' stories." Clark looked like he was close to panicking.

"Clark Kent, I told you to tell her for a reason. She will help you; you've just got to get it over with." Chloe almost sounded like his mother for a minute. "Now go sit down we've got to discuss stuff."

Around the table sat Oliver by AC and Dinah. Diana and Kara seemed to be making fast friends. Clark was talking to Cyborg. The green kid turned out to be the Teen Titian's representative, Beast Boy. He was talking animatedly with Bart. Chloe cleared her throat. "Okay food after we talk, I want to make a master list of everyone we contacted and weather they are interested."

Clark began, "Jones –in. Wonder twins- so in I wouldn't be surprised if they were hiding somewhere within the room. Kara- obviously in. Superman- I'm in." A round of giggles went through the room.

Oliver decided to make fun of him more pointedly. "You gonna let Lois name all your personalities Clark? I mean Smallville. Now you're Superman. Long gone are the days of the Red Blue Blur." He would have continued but Chloe cut them both off. "Enough! Thank you Clark. Next?"

Dinah spoke up. "I went to Gotham and contacted the Batman. He is going to need further persuasion."

Beast Boy spoke up, "not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but that guy is wanted for the D.A.'s murder and you want him on this team. Robin says…"

Cyborg cut him off. "Shut up. Robin isn't omniscient. From what I got out of Gordon's computer, the guy is innocent."

Chloe spoke up again. "Less interrupting I want to eat before the food gets cold."

"Thank you Chloe. Birds of Prey are currently inactive. Oracle could possibly reactivate, but it will take some convincing. Her reasons are her own, and if the time comes she will contact me. And obviously Black Canary- I'm in."

Kara stood, "Kara Zor El- In. But I wish to create an alternate identity like Clark did. To distance myself from Senator Kent. Thank you."

Oliver spoke up once again, "I didn't find many 33.1 rescues who were interested. The Isis Foundation didn't keep up records after Lex's supposed death last year. But I did contact Zatanna she is all aboard, if I keep to the terms of her bargain. And of course Green Arrow- in."

"Which are?" Clark asked. "Hey, Lois named you too."

"Zatanna wants me to make a wish. Said she doesn't like owing me. I told her I would after she proves her worth to the League."

"I'm not cool with magic! I'm just sayin." Clark looked a bit antsy.

"Dude calm down. That senorita is fine." Bart spoke up. "oh. Impulse in. I contacted Fish Stick, so he and his woman count as mine. And I contacted Tin Man so he counts. And I convinced my friend Beast Boy here to come too. Even though his boss wasn't too happy, so I brought in 5, I win."

AC shook his head, "Arthur Curry, Aquaman- in. And this is Diana Prince, Princess of the Amazons."

She stood, just like Kara had. "Thank you Aquaman. I wish to get a code name much like that. I think I'll contact this Lois. Kara, I think you should do the same. She seems good at naming the others." Diana said deep in thought. "oh, but whomever I become I am in."

When the Amazonian finally sat, Victor said his part. "Cyborg- in. I was a member of the Teen Titians team up until I rejoined you here in Metropolis this summer. I am convinced that they would join us if the situation warranted it, but Beast Boy here can further explain. Robin sent him." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy.

"So ya, here is the thing. I want to do this, I'm excited. We finally took down Slade; he was bad, like this Luthor guy bad. If he wasn't gone, I'd be worried that they'd team up. So Beast Boy, give me a communicator and I'll show up, kind of in. Star, she's an alien like from far away. Her sister Blackfire is real bad, but we defeated her too. So Star thinks of Earth as her home now. She'll come no matter what Robin says. Raven, well I think that she'll need to talk to the boss of this whole getup before she'll decide. I mean, she doesn't really listen to Robin, so you'll need to see if you even want to deal with her."

Bart interrupted, "yo Chloelishous. This babe is gorgeous, like hot damn. And she's like super serious, shot me down before I even got to tell her…"

Chloe cut him off, "Bart what did I say about interrupting?"

"Too much talking no food, go on Beast Boy." Bart shot a pouty face at Chloe, who ignored him.

Beast Boy stuttered for a moment, "oh ya and Robin. Well he is completely against this entire idea, but I think mostly he doesn't want to lose control of us, incase Jump City does get threatened. He doesn't trust Aqualad enough to cover if we all would get called away. So pretty much you've got Cy, Star and me. You can decide on Raven and Robin, they tend to be sticks in the mud."

Chloe sighed, "Okay so I need to speak with Gotham's Batman and I think Oliver would make a good impression on this Robin character and could judge the Raven situation. Let's eat I'm starving boys."

_

* * *

Chapter 19- Cave Dweller meets the Tower_

Bruce hated nights like this. He was at another boring fundraiser, he had a gorgeous woman clinging to each of his arms, and he was pretending to be uninterested as the upper crust of Gotham society debated Batman. Whenever his opinion was asked he merely replied, 'any guy that dresses up as a bat must have issues.' Ever since Batman took the blame for Harvey's crimes the opinion had severely worsened. Not that Bruce should care, as long as the criminals were scared and the people had hope. Then the Joker hadn't won.

A high pitched voice giggling behind him broke Bruce out of his thoughts. Unlike the normal giggles of giddiness that were usually directed at him, this woman's laugh made Bruce want to know why she was laughing. "Isn't that a little narcissistic of you Joss? I mean you could at least listen to something you didn't write." the woman directed the question to a red haired man, who looked totally out of place in the room full of stuffy socialites, he obviously had a iPod in his pocket. The blonde girl had taken one of the man's ear buds.

"Well, Chloe, I find listening to Neil's performance of my beautiful words brings an enjoyment to these events that could only rival my control of all Terminator copyrights, if I were ever to have them." The man named Joss said longingly.

"Buffy, Angel, Dollhouse, Firefly not to mention Dr. Horrible; and you still want Terminator? You truly are the geek the media have made you out to be." Chloe laughed.

"I would have thought you would already know that. I believe you horribly worsened the image when you wrote a piece on the tragic end of Firefly for that newspaper in Metropolis?" Joss responded.

"That I did, Joss. But I don't work for the Planet anymore, so I can't tarnish your reputation any further." The duo continued talking, while Bruce rejoined the conversation around him. For some reason he wanted to continue eavesdropping on Chloe and Joss, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

Throughout the rest of the night Bruce found himself staying within earshot of the blonde. She seemed to have made friends with the red headed man; she even had the waiter change her spot to sit next to him during the meal. It didn't matter because Bruce knew he'd never see her again, and after the respectable amount of time, he discreetly left the room. Off to be Batman.

Near dawn Bruce returned to the Batcave, completely exhausted. The mansion above was almost rebuilt, but he and Alfred had finished the cave long before the contractors set foot on the property. The huge computer setups he'd been using while living at the penthouse was practically a PDA in comparison to the amount of hardware Bruce had in the cave. There was one thing out of place, the computer screen, rather than the database he'd been complaining on the villains of Gotham, had a blinking folder almost urging Bruce to click it.

Wary of any bomb attached Bruce searched the cave for explosives. When he finally opened the file a video feed popped up, not that it really made him relax. He was still expecting an attack from someone or something. Soon a distorted voice spoke on the feed while an animated 'JLA' rotated, "Sorry for the secrecy, and also invading your privacy, but if I can trace you it won't be long before Lex Luthor can find you. I am not going to reveal myself to you until you are willing to hear me out." At this point Bruce couldn't decide what made him more uncomfortable, that she somehow ferreted out his IP address or that this was the second person this week to warn him of Lex Luthor.

"I am the Watchtower of the Justice League of America. I know that you pretty much kicked Black Canary out of Gotham, but I've been told I'm more a people person than she is. I would like to discuss in person our offer to you, but seeing as how I am not as well trained as you I want your assurance that you won't attack me the way you did Canary." Batman was getting annoyed, by all the outside forces trying to take hold in his city.

"I told, Canary was it? I am not interested in joining your little band of heroes. If Luthor comes calling I'll answer, violently. Now if you would leave my city and don't try to contact me again." Bruce shut off the computer angrily. He picked up his phone and dialed Alfred. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_Chapter 20- Jump City Arrangement_

Robin stood stiffly his eyes roving up and down over the man dressed in green. The man claimed to have impeccable aim when he shot his bow and Robin believed him. But the way he was built, Robin was pretty sure in a hand to hand situation, the acrobat would win.

So far the Green Arrow, as he'd been introduced, had made some very convincing arguments for Robin and the team to join up. Not that Robin would consider leaving Jump City, but the extra back up on hand would be helpful. And having Cyborg back could come in handy. Without him around the technology stayed pretty standard, which Robin didn't really enjoy, considering he was the only one on the Titians at the moment who couldn't fly.

"So, what is the exact proposal?" Robin still didn't trust this Green Arrow, but the more he thought about it the more his idea made sense.

"We are creating a team, kind like how the government works. Each team is like a local government taking care of their own respective cities. When they need more help the other heroes in the area, come in as back up. And if the entire world is in jeopardy everyone steps up. Like the Lex Luthor situation, we don't know how big it will get or where he will strike. So the more people on watch for him the safer we are."

"I understand, you defiantly explained that better than Cyborg did. I cannot speak for my entire team, but I am willing to do this as long as I can stay in Jump City most of the time. If I've got to leave, someone has to watch it for me." Robin looked at the man.

"I accept your terms Robin. When Watchtower figures out anyone else in the area, we'll let you know. Now according to Beast Boy, I'm going to need to talk to …Raven? Because she's still undecided." Robin motioned for the Green Arrow to follow him as he walked toward Raven's room.

A/N: So mostly a filler, but the next update should rock your socks off.

So I'm a huge Joss Whedon fan, I'm considering bringing him back later on….we'll see.


	12. Lois Knows and Chloe meets Batman

_Chapter 21- Secret Identities_

At this exact moment in time Lois wasn't very happy with Perry White. He just had to send her on this assignment, which would have been fine had the plane not broken while she was flying back to Metropolis. She went to New York, wrote the piece on the return of Lex Luthor, sent it into Perry and was now in a plane that was heading straight toward the earth near the city limits of Metropolis.

When the decent started to slow Lois was intrigued. The engines were still off, but for some reason the plane was leveling out. When it touched down on a piece of vacant roadway the door opened and a very familiar face walked on board. What wasn't so familiar was the clothing he was wearing. Clark Kent stood before Lois in an outfit she had only ever seen once before in her life. The day before from far away on a TV screen in the Daily Planet.

For a second Clark's eyes locked with Lois' and she swore in that second he looked like a kid caught with his hand in a candy jar. But then in a voice deeper than his own he asked the passengers if everyone was okay. "I hope this hasn't scared you off of flying, statistically it is still the safest way to travel." And with that he was off, flying off to be exact.

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois was fuming. Clark was Superman, but then that meant he was probably the Red Blue Blur too. She had talked to Clark about Clark! The jerk had kissed her, but didn't bother telling her, 'p.s. I can fly and I'm super strong.' She wouldn't have minded so much if he had told her, but just saving her life like that….

A hand touched her shoulder, starling Lois. Perry's voice came from behind her. "Lane, my office now."

Walking into the Editor's office, which more comfortable than when it was Tess's, was still unnerving for Lois. She wasn't sure where she stood with Perry White, Lex and Tess had been the enemy, so this could be new ground. "I understand that Superman saved you earlier Lois?" Perry asked questioningly.

"I wish I could say he was there for me sir, but I'm pretty sure he just did it because it was a plane full of people about to crash into the biggest city in Kansas." Lois hoped he didn't take offense at her tone.

"I want you to find a way to interview this guy. Get the interview of a lifetime, write me something Pulitzer worthy and you and Kent will be out of the basement and into the bullpen by your next paycheck." Perry said, as if listing grocery's he needed picked up from the store.

"And what will Clark be doing to receive this bump to the bullpen, if I need to get a Pulitzer?" Lois looked at Perry suspiciously. He seemed to really like Clark, but Lois wouldn't be satisfied until she knew why.

"He brought me a piece about little Luthor that makes Lionel look like an angel. I am itching to print it, but until the buyout is over I'll never be able to print it." Perry looked downtrodden.

"Buyout?" Considering he was the editor, Perry White seemed to spill secrets a lot. Unless he was trying to get Lois involved.

"Ya, Wayne Enterprises, out of Illinois, trying to buyout the last of Lex's personal holdings. Once that man doesn't own us anymore, I'm going to print Kent's article on the front page. But until then I need you to write me a front pager, so get out of my office Lane and get back to work." With that Lois practically ran to her desk making notes all over the front page of her notebook. Ideas about Lex's dirty secrets and the buyout, along with angles to go with on this Superman article.

_

* * *

Chapter 22- Updates_

Chloe's phone rang. She had stayed up all night waiting for Batman to respond to her so she was really crabby when she answered the phone.

Oliver seemed taken aback, "You okay there Chloe? Robin and Raven are willing to work with us."

"Well at least, you got somewhere." Chloe wined.

"Chloe what happened?" Oliver asked while Chloe slowly sat up in bed.

"So first I went to the Wayne Enterprises ball, because why not support a charity while I waste the night away right? Then I use my hard won computer skills and hack into Batman's computer, the guy spends far too much time in the Gotham PD files to not be easily found. Anyway, I requested a meeting, and he tried to kick me out of Gotham. I think the only way I can meet this guy is if I start walking the streets." She continued rambling, but Oliver interrupted.

"Chloe you can't try to get hurt, who knows if he'll even show. I don't understand why you want to meet this guy so much anyway. He doesn't seem to be interested at all."

"Ollie, you know we need as much help as we can get. Plus you and I can't be the only powerless heroes. I'm thinking Batman is just like you and I. From eyewitness accounts I've found he seems to be as gadget-y as you are, if not more." Chloe sounded more intrigued as she rambled.

Oliver scoffed. "Tower, would you like to inform me on how you wish to proceed? Rather than go on and on about how great this guy is. You know you still haven't met him, and he seems like a waste of time if you ask me." He finished, thinking she would agree to come back to Metropolis.

"Listen Ollie, I'm tired. I need my beauty sleep. You know make it so the pixels don't run away in terror. I'll talk to you later." She hung up. Not hearing Oliver remind her to stay out of trouble.

_

* * *

Chapter 23- Confrontations_

Lois had just recently moved into her new apartment. Now within the Metropolis city limits and far away from the Talon, she felt free. Soon all the remaining Luthor would be purged from her life, once Wayne officially bought The Daily Planet. She stood on the balcony contemplating her options with a certain small-town farm boy. She couldn't decide on a course of action, she could yell and scream and call him the various forms of jerk that currently ran through her head. Or Lois could wait for him to tell her. Or she could confront Chloe. Or Lois could wait until the next time he was flying around in the blue spandex, which fit him so good...

As she was about to call Chloe, and see what she could ferret out, Lois's door bell rang. The person standing in her door way, Clark Kent. "Got anything you want to tell me Smallville?" She stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

"I heard you got saved by Superman. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Clark wasn't making eye contact, he knew she knew.

Lois decided she was going to play it cool, no matter the anger burning in her chest. Why couldn't he just tell her? "ya I did. Know what was weird; I got this sense of Déjà vu. It was almost like I had met him before or something." She stared at his face, expectantly.

Clark's eyes jumped to her face, and then he went back to staring at the floor. "Huh, so how was New York?"

"Don't change the subject Smallville." She walked toward him, grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. Subtle wasn't working in her favor. "Clark, unless you've got a twin brother out there who can fly, I think you are gonna want to start talking."

Lois could see the panic in his eyes, "well how could I know that Lois? I was adopted remember?"

"Okay Clark, but you're going to need a better disguise if you don't want everyone finding out who you are." She walked toward the kitchen.

In a downtrodden voice, barely a whisper Clark began talking. "I was going to tell you, but then you were on the plane. When I saw you I almost forgot that I was being him. Lois I wanted you to know that I wanted to tell you. Chloe and Oliver, my parents they all know because they have too. They found out, but I wanted to tell you." Before she knew what she was doing Lois was back to Clark. She looked at him with compassion. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and for what could have been a moment or an eternity they stared at each other.

Breaking the silence, Lois said, "You know when you pull your puppy dog eyes out, I kinda suck at the righteous anger thing." Clark chuckled.

Without warning Clark turned his head as if listening to something far away. "Go Clark, be Superman. But when you get back we've gotta talk." He nodded at her. Then in a swirl of red and blue Clark Kent became Superman and flew off to save the day.

_

* * *

Chapter 24- Tailing Chloe_

Oliver knew Chloe was going to be up to no good tonight. He just couldn't decide what would be the best way to stop her. Locking her up wouldn't help anyone; it would only entice her further to get in touch with the Batman. He would send Bart on recon, watch from afar. Except Ollie wasn't sure if Bart could stay still long enough to tail her. Clark was out of the question, he didn't do subtle in the slightest. Oliver would have to go to Gotham himself. Chloe was not going to be happy if she ever found out. If… if is good.

Oliver felt like a stalker. He arrived to Gotham and sat in his car outside of Chloe's hotel room. He watched as she hailed a cab and he followed her as she walked around the mall. He always kept his distance, but when he lost her in the food court he was pretty sure she knew he was there.

Walking toward his expensive sports car, he noticed the short blonde leaning against the driver door. "Stalking me? I thought we were expanding so you wouldn't have to do these lowly things yourself, Mr. Queen."

"Chloe if you are bat hunting, I don't want you doing it alone. There is still the issue of his heroism not totally being on the right side of the law. Gotham PD says he killed those people."

She cut him off, "Victor hacked Gordon, wasn't true."

Grabbing her by the shoulders Oliver looked into her eyes. "Chloe why do you want this guy on the team so bad?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It's just with Jimmy gone. I really want to do the impossible. Talking the most reclusive superhero I've heard of into joining the party is like achieving the unattainable." Chloe had the teared up eyes that Oliver hadn't seen since she started on this crusade.

"Chloe what happens if you achieve the unattainable? If you get Batman into our group. How will you fill that void? I stopped drinking because, it filled that void but I was still empty. What are you going to fill it with?"

"If I can get him to join, I want to train. I want to learn how to fight; I want to be a hero too." Chloe smiled.

_

* * *

Chapter 25- The Night with Superman_

When Clark got back to Lois' apartment he had no idea what to expect. He used the front door once again. He really did not want to remind her that he'd been lying about who he was for the entire time he had known her. He couldn't believe he only made it two days before he had to save Lois. Even though she was a danger magnet, he thought it would be a week before he'd have to save her. Then he would have been better prepared for this conversation. The approach he took last time he told her his secret obviously didn't work, but he knew he wanted her to be the one to tell his story.

When Lois opened the door Clark walked in and sat down on her couch. He was tense, waiting for her to start yelling, something along those lines. But rather than cut into him all she said was "Clark, I'm proud of you. But how are you handling this?"

"What do you mean Lois? It's pretty much the same as it's always been. Now I just put on a stupid costume when I save people." He answered apathetically.

"That is not the way I expected Superman to talk." She looked at him curiously.

"I'm not Superman right now. I'm trying to be me." As if to answer her questions before she asked he began. "Lois, last year after you came back from Star City, I told you my secret. I had you write an article about me. The whole world saw me as the hero I've always tried to be. Then the world turned on me. The government started hunting Chloe, my mom, and you. I promised myself then that Clark Kent would never be a hero. I am a mild mannered citizen." Once again a confused look crossed Lois' face. "I'm not explaining this right. I told you my secret and you almost died. So I wanted to wait as long as I could before I endangered your life again."

"Clark Kent, one I don't remember you ever telling me anything like this. Two, you don't endanger my life, I do. I make choices, I live with the consequences." She explained patronizingly.

"You wouldn't remember Lois; I used a time travel ring and reset time. Then I remembered to pick you up from the airport, and I never told you."

Barely above a whisper, Lois said, "A legion ring."

Panicking, Clark asked, "Lois how do you know about the Legion?"

Smirk on her face she responded, "Really, Chloe didn't tell you. Wow, well um I kind of remember where I was for those months." Clark's jaw dropped. "I sort of ended up in 3009, hung out with Cosmic Boy, I think, and some other kids in multicolored clothes. Then braini-something sent me back and I woke up in a hospital."

"They trusted Brainiac?"

"Jeeze Clark, you got way too many friends. I can't keep them all straight. Anyway I heard this one guy mention Superman, and then when I saw you in that costume it all clicked. I see you're still process-ing this but I've got a question."

"Okay what is it Lois?"

"This is going to seem super insensitive at the moment. Clark, Perry wants me to get an interview with your alter ego."

"Okay, super insensitive part?"

"Can I interview you?"

_

* * *

Chapter 26- Beauty meets the Bat_

It might have taken her most of the afternoon, but Chloe did eventually get Oliver to agree to her plan. Not that 'go walk around Gotham after nightfall' was much of a plan. She told him that she didn't want a tail, but knowing him a blonde billionaire, clothed in green leather was hidden in the shadows.

After wandering far away from the hotel, Chloe began to notice a man following her. This was not the man she wanted following her, nor was it the billionaire who took it upon himself to babysit her. This man was bald, and once upon a time she could have considered a friend. Now she saw him as the monster he truly was. Rather than try to lose him, she decided to face the Luthor.

Turning 180° Chloe practically walked right into him. "Saw Lois' article. Trapped in a third world country? You couldn't find a new deserted island to hang out with your imaginary friends?" She added with a sneer, commenting on his previous mental breakdown.

"Don't forget Chloe. I know his secret. I wouldn't want the world to learn the truth about Clark, prematurely." Lex smiled.

"What do you want with me Luthor? Your little minion found a way to block my powers, so I can't be your personal medivac. And I lost my super powered brain. So what use could you have to track me down, so far away from Metropolis?" Chloe wasn't panicking, she was annoyed.

"I wanted to give my sympathies at your loss. Not only did you lose your husband, you lost your lover as well. From what I heard they killed each other." The tears pricking at her eyes seemed to spur him on. "Now what could be so important about Chloe Sullivan that men would kill for her?" She could feel his breath on her neck as he continued. "Are you that good Chloe? Could you pleasure me?" he spoke each word in a haunting whisper; until she punched him.

"You bastard." She screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver running toward her and some cronies, obviously Lex's. But what really caught her attention was the swish of a cloak and a black gauntleted hand that threw Luthor to the ground. In a matter of minutes Green Arrow and Batman had gotten all of Lex's extremely well trained fighters tied up, but the Luthor had fled.

"Are you okay?" Batman growled at Chloe.

She smiled back up at him wiping away the last of her tears. "Thanks for showing up." She could see confusion in his eyes; which quickly turned to anger as Green Arrow walked up to them.

Oliver talked toward Chloe, "Well, I see what Canary meant about his fighting style."

The Batman quickly looked between them, "This was a set up?" He growled the question.

"No trust me. Lex probably would have killed me, and some other stuff. So I'm truly glad you showed up when you did."

She could still tell he didn't believe her. "I'm assuming you are the Watchtower. And like I told you and all of your associates, I'm not interested. Please leave Gotham." Batman began to walk away from her.

Oliver grabbed him, "Listen Bats, could you just here her out please. She's not the giving up type, and I'm sick of tailing her all over your city. I would love to get the hell out of here. Because no offense, but I can't stand this place."

Chloe watched as Batman threw Oliver over his shoulder in some martial arts maneuver. "Don't grab me." Then he stalked back to Chloe. "If I listen will you get out of here?"

"Maybe. Are you going to actually listen? Because I think my proposal works, especially after that last fight you guys had."

"I'll listen, but I'm not a team player." It was all Chloe asked.

* * *

A/N: Told you this one would be better . I've always hated that Lois can't see Clark is Superman… so now she does. Now you know what's going on with Chloe's powers…


	13. The Plan, The Party, and things to come

_Chapter 27-The Axis_

Oswald Cobblepot sat in his office. The gangster had recently pulled off a heist, but the big bucks weren't coming in anymore. He had truly prospered during the Joker's chaos, of course now the Batman was keeping a pretty close eye on his activities.

Over the past year he had been harboring Lex Luthor, the billionaire had proved a good ally. According to the Daily Planet Luthor had been involved in a plane crash that stranded him in a third world country. He tried pining Queen, a guy from Star City, with corporate espionage. That was how he explained the DNA that had proved his 'death.'

Until he had met Luthor, Cobblepot was strictly a white collar criminal, but the man had helped Oswald build a reputation. Now he was as feared by Gotham's underbelly as Carmone Falcone had been before Batman. Using a compilation of his criminal efforts and Luthor's offshore accounts the men had begun doing genetic research again. Solomon Grundy and Bane were their most successful projects. One practically a reanimated corpse, but extremely resilient to attack; Solomon Grundy was Luthor's favorite. But Oswald he saw a future with Bane. Bane, he was pure rage. The venom and toxin combination in his blood gave him the strength of ten men, but none of the consciousness.

Luthor walked into Oswald's office. "Met your Batman. I've got to say your explanation didn't do him justice. He's got to be a freak just like the rest of them."

"I'd be careful throwing that word around, if I were you Mr. Luthor. Some of our allies, could easily be classified as one."

Lex got a devilish smile on his face. "As long as the world doesn't know I associate with them. I have to save mankind; I can't let them know the likes of the Joker have helped me."

Oswald turned, "How is the plan coming? When are we going to release him?"

"Soon."

_

* * *

Chapter 28- The Buyout_

Bruce Wayne sat in his private jet. He was still brooding about the night before. The girl from the party, she turned out to be the mysterious 'watchtower' who had contacted him. Her offer was valid, but he really couldn't risk having any attachments. Of course, for some reason unknown to him the look on her face after her brush with Lex Luthor made Bruce want to protect her.

All of that was behind him for the moment, right now his jet was about to descend into Metropolis' main airport. From there Bruce Wayne would need to go to the Daily Planet and sign the papers, then he would own the most distinguished paper in the world. Not that the Gotham Gazette wasn't a good paper, but it was corrupt. None of the reporters for the Planet were in anyone's pocket. So he wanted it as far away from Luthor's grasp as possible. After talking to Perry White the last time he was in Metropolis, Bruce knew that Luthor was censoring the paper since his reappearance; just as Tess Mercer had before him.

Walking into the Planet, Bruce smiled at the hustle and bustle of the place. The phones were ringing off the hook. This morning's headline was 'I Spent the Night with Superman' by Lois Lane. Her article outlined the abilities of this alien from Krypton. Personally Bruce thought this was a bad move on the hero's part. If they know your abilities, they will also quickly learn your weaknesses. That is why most criminals in Gotham still thought that Batman could fly.

Bruce stood in the back of the elevator. He was going to the top floor and at this rate it would have been faster if he had taken the stairs. About five floors up, that blonde woman, Watchtower got in the elevator. She was jabbering away on her cell phone. "Really Lois, that's wonderful. Listen I'm in the elevator. Now which floor are you on? Really, Perry must be expecting you to get a Pulitzer if he moved you that far. No I'll be there in a minute. Okay ten, I really should have taken the stairs." At each floor the blonde was pushed farther back into the elevator, closer to Bruce.

Still ten floors away from his destination, she was shoved into his chest. "I'm so sorry sir." He nodded politely. "My name is Chloe. Don't you just hate these things? I knew there was a reason I didn't work here anymore." She continued talking. Bruce was amazed. He didn't see a glimmer of the broken woman nor the incredibly strong one; both of which he had witnessed the night before. She was bright and bubbly, "and your name is?"

Still in awe of the woman, Bruce put on his playboy personality. "Bruce, Bruce Wayne." Her jaw dropped, he continued before she could shoot off anymore questions, "Would you be interested in dining with me for lunch. I've just got a quick meeting with the editor."

"Well how could I turn down the Prince of Gotham?" He smiled at her. "Let's say you meet me here at 12:30, I've got two reporters I need to congratulate."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Miss." Bruce was intrigued by Chloe/Watchtower, whoever she was.

"Please, call me Chloe."

_

* * *

Chapter 29- A Playboy Meets His Match _

Dinah Lance tended to wear her Black Canary personality far more often than her softer self. It was easier for her to be a cold calculated hero, than it was for her to feel her emotions. Like when she saw the pain in Oliver's eyes as Tess Mercer died. It ate at her; he felt something for that miserable wretch of a woman. She hadn't spoken directly with him since he kissed her that night. She always felt a connection with him that she didn't with any of the other heroes she worked with.

Oliver had become a drug for her; she was addicted to a billionaire playboy with more exes than she could ever count. Even though she had never slept with him she felt possessive; just arguing, fighting side by side or grabbing a slice of pizza with him made her happy.

Maybe it was this weird connection with him that pulled her to his penthouse tonight. The elevator opened, her eyes locked on his body. Oliver was doing yoga, again. Not that Dinah minded, he was shirtless and as he moved through the various positions she delighted in seeing the bunching and stretching of the muscles beneath his skin. Right now he was balancing on his hands. "So how was Gotham?" He fell flat on his face. Dinah laughed.

"Hey pretty bird. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Regaining his balance, Oliver grabbed a towel off the floor and wiped the sweat off of his face. "Gotham was fine. Chloe didn't get killed and we finally got the Bat to see reason." She smiled at him. Oliver walked up to her, "Di, you want to go out tonight?"

A surprised look crossed her face. "Out?" He nodded. "Sure, um… let me call the boys." She pulled out her cell phone. But Oliver grabbed it out of her hand.

"Out. Just you and me." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Like a date."

"Ollie, we can't. The team, remember? Or how about the fact that less than a week ago your ex's head was blown off right in front of you?" The painful look in his eyes made her want to backtrack. "I'm a girlfriend kind of a girl. I'm not a one nightstand. I'm not a fling…"

"Dinah, I am not doing this to forget Tess. Mercy, she wasn't the same person that I knew." He looked solemnly at her.

"Didn't stop you from sleeping with her did it." She mumbled.

"Dinah, I had to or it would have exposed by identity!" he was angry now, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Bull Shit. You don't see me stripping down and sleeping with every guy I run into on a recon mission." She was yelling now too.

"Obviously, because I can't even get you to eat dinner with me. So how the hell could any guy get into your pants?" She slapped him across the face. As if she hadn't, Oliver grabbed her around the waist. He caressed her face, she felt like he was leaving trails of fire on her skin. Throwing her inhibitions to the wind, Dinah kissed him. He deepened the kiss. Seconds later clothes started flying in all directions.

"You sure?" he asked, lying on top of her. Dinah just nodded, afraid to speak and ruin the moment. Oliver kissed her once more, and then whispered into her ear. "Dinah, I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

_Chapter 30- A Butler's Warning_

Alfred Pennyworth had been serving the Wayne family for the past forty years. When he originally signed on, he never would have thought that he would become the right hand to a superhero. Sometimes he wondered if Bruce took the Batman identity too far. After Rachel's death, Alfred watched Bruce fall farther and farther into his darker persona. Alfred had worried Bruce would never return to his happier more light hearted self.

Then a few months ago, after the Batcave's computers got hacked, the old Bruce was back. Yes, he still went out on the prowl every night, but when he came back he went to bed. Of course, quickly Alfred learned about Miss Sullivan from Metropolis. Alfred had spoken to the girl on the phone one night when she called to talk to Bruce while he was 'out.' She was a sweet girl; Alfred hoped that one day he could meet her in person.

Just because Bruce seemed happier, it didn't mean he wasn't thoroughly investigating her. As Alfred brought Bruce his supper, he looked up at the monitors his friend was examining. There were pictures of Miss Sullivan, pretty woman. But then there were also extensive background checks and police files. "Master Bruce, if you learn all of her secrets this way, whatever will you discuss when you take her out?"

Bruce just shook his head. "Alfred, she is the one who hacked my high tech computer. She used to be a reporter, her cousin is Lois Lane; the reporter who broke the Superman story. She seems to know the identity of the Green Arrow, and is the leader of the Justice League. And yet she's still this amazingly beautiful totally normal Queen Industries tech support. But then I think, she was on first name basis with Lex Luthor the night she met Batman. I honestly can't tell if I could trust her, everything about her is a contradiction of something else about her."  
"Master Bruce, sometimes when you are pushed into adversity you fail. Miss Sullivan however has seemed to thrive. You know life may be easier for you if you didn't have to hide Batman, from somebody. And on that note if you need me I'll be up in the mansion." As Alfred walked away he took one look back, Bruce just left his supper sitting where Alfred left it. Sometimes he wondered if he could save himself time and just make Bruce a turkey sandwich since that's all the attention Bruce gave to his supper.

_

* * *

Chapter 31- A Night on the Town_

It had been a few months since her trip to Gotham and Chloe was blissfully happy. The Justice League was set up. She had run missions with Batman, The Teen Titians, and even the Wonder Twins were getting more done now that she was involved. But that wasn't why she was happy. Bruce Wayne was the reason there was a smile on her lips. He was nothing like the playboy billionaire the media made him out to be; of course that's also what the media said Oliver was, shows how much they know.

During that first lunch, he proved to be as sweet as Clark. He'd held the door for her, pulled out her chair; all the chivalrous things that Chloe thought would only come from a kid raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent.

Of course, he was a busy guy. He'd come to Metropolis practically every week, but sometimes the days he was gone felt like an eternity. To keep her mind busy, she had started training with Oliver. They spent hours in the training room. Chloe would return to her apartment every night sore in places she didn't even know she had.

Nights when Bruce was out of town were probably the hardest for her. Oliver and Dinah were officially together now. Clark had recently told Chloe he was going to ask Lois to marry him. Victor and Bart spent most of their time in Jump City. Victor was assigned to help the Titians; Bart however was there trying to woo Raven. She constantly turned him down, but Impulse never gave up without a fight.

So unless she was out on the town with her new boyfriend or running missions with the varying teams, she spent her nights alone with Jimmy's ghost. Every street corner in Metropolis held some sort of memory with him. Watchtower was a shining beacon of their love, exactly what Jimmy had hoped for when he bought it. Sometimes she'd even pull out one of his shirts, put it on, and look through their wedding album. Like shooting herself in the foot, all it brought was pain, but she did it anyway. But tonight was not one of those nights.

Tonight Chloe was dressed in a beautiful floor length black gown. Bruce was taking her to the Metropolis Children's Hospital Charity Ball. He was dressed in a formal black tux, it seemed that when he put it on he became even more attractive to her. As he helped her out of the limo, the photographers' cameras blinded her. She tried really hard not to think about her photographer, instead she smiled at Bruce. Questions flew at the couple, but they both ignored the press.

"Chloe, could I have this dance?" Bruce's eyes twinkled as he grabbed her by the hand. While he twirled her around the dance floor Chloe caught sight of her friends. Lois was dancing with Clark, who was in his mild mannered reporter disguise. He kept fiddling with his glasses and looking at his feet, so not to lose his step. Chloe laughed to herself, she knew almost better than anyone that Clark was an amazing dancer.

In another corner of the room she saw Oliver and Dinah. They were back in the shadows, seemingly in a world of their own. Dinah wore an emerald dress, obviously trying to appeal to Oliver's love of the color. From the looks of it Oliver wouldn't care if she was wearing a parka, the guy hadn't taken his eyes off her face since the couple had walked in. Chloe was really glad for them, she had never seen Oliver so smitten.

When she looked back at Bruce, she could see the same look Oliver had in his eyes. He was such an intense person, sometimes the way Bruce looked at her made her uncomfortable. It was almost as if he could see into her soul. As the song crescendoed she looked at his face, he smirked and then quickly pulled her into a soul crushing kiss. In that moment Chloe felt as though, she was flying.

"Geeze get a room." Chloe heard Lois' voice as the song ended. Bruce pulled away from her and Chloe could feel her face burning.

"Thanks Lo." Bruce and Chloe joined the reporters at the edge of the dance floor. "Bruce, this is my cousin, Lois Lane. This is Clark Kent, my best friend. If you two hadn't noticed, this is Bruce Wayne."

Clark and Bruce shook hands. Clark's shoulders stiffened when Bruce kissed Lois' knuckles in greeting. "Um yah. So Mr. Wayne how did you meet my baby cousin here?" Chloe smiled as she watched Lois intertwine her fingers with Clark's.

"When I came to Metropolis to sign the papers for the Planet, Chloe accompanied me on an extremely lengthy elevator ride. How, may I ask, did you and Mr. Kent here meet?" Bruce questioned. They were certainly more than coworkers.

A smirk showed on Lois' face. "I found him naked in a cornfield." she said matter of factly.

Blushing Clark said, "Lois, do you have to tell everyone that!"

"I'm a journalist Clark. It's my job to tell the truth." She smiled at Chloe. "Coz, don't have too much fun tonight." She leaned in closer. "Or have a lot of fun, but call me in the morning with the details." Chloe nodded. "Come on Smallville, let's dance."

Chloe grabbed Bruce's hand, "well that was Lois." Turning back to the dance floor, she saw another set of her friends. "Hey Ollie, um I mean Mr. Queen. Dinah. This is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, my boss Oliver and a good friend of mine Dinah Lance." As the group exchanged pleasantries Chloe glanced at the door and her heart rate shot through the roof. "Lex." Oliver and Dinah's heads whipped around so fast Chloe was sure they'd gotten whiplash.

The formerly dead CEO of LuthorCorp, made his way to the quartet standing at the edge of the dance floor. "Well Oliver, Bruce long time no see." The men nodded at each other. Lex grabbed Chloe's hand, she tried to choke back the bile rising in her throat as he kissed her knuckles. "Long time no see Chloe, Dinah."

Chloe really didn't want to think about what Bruce saw on her face. She didn't want to have to explain to him the awkward truth of the situation.

Oliver stepped in front of Chloe and Bruce, seemingly to talk more privately with the Billionaire, but Chloe knew it was to protect her. "What do you want Lex?"

Lex smiled, "What do any of us here want tonight Oliver? I'm here to support the Children's hospital and catch up with my old friends. Speaking of, do you know where I can find Clark? I've got the most interesting rock specimen I'd like him to see. It might remind him of our days back in Smallville." He said the last line looking directly at Chloe.

"Sorry Lex, I'm pretty sure he and Lois took off a while ago. Young love and all that." Chloe noticed Bruce's surprised expression; they had talked to the reporters less than five minutes ago. "Speaking of, Bruce let's dance."


	14. Breaking Out of Arkham

_Chapter 32- Moments Earlier, Other Side of the Room_

Clark was quickly shaking off the embarrassment from Lois's story. He only hoped that Chloe's boyfriend never brought it up again. Dancing with Lois to the fast beat was exhilarating, but one little whisper from Chloe, across the room 'Lex' he totally stopped paying attention to what he was doing.

"Clark, what are you…" he held up his hand and a look of understanding crossed Lois' face. She dragged him towards the wall, so not to stand in the way of the flailing dancers.

"Lo, we've got to go." She looked at him questioningly. "Lex's here, with Kryptonite on him." In a flash, the fearless reporters were out of the ballroom, and launching into the sky.

They landed on Lois' balcony. "Clark, Are you okay?"

"Just a little worried about Chloe, Lex just knows how to push her buttons." Clark shook his head.

"Why do you think Lex went to her first, I mean if I were him, I'd go after you first." Lois looked pretty scared.

Trying to comfort Lois, Clark decided to spill all the beans. "You know that I'm Superman, Oliver's Green Arrow, and AC is Aquaman?" She nodded. "Well since she quit the Planet, Chloe's been our boss, running and planning missions. And right after you wrote that article about me, she expanded the team."

"Why?"

"When Lana was going to marry Lex, there was this kid who could detect meteor powers. He pointed Lex in Chloe's direction. It turned out she had gained the ability to heal, that's the only reason you are still here today." Lois looked panicked. "One night she was kidnapped, and put into a laboratory, it was called 33.1."

"Then what?"

"Chloe teamed up with Oliver and some other enhanced people, and they started taking out the labs. Chloe eventually used Isis and now her apartment to run all Justice League operations. Oliver made her an official Queen Industries tech support, but she only really 'works' there a few days out of the year."

Calming herself Lois took Clark by the hand, "I wonder how she'll explain that to Bruce." Lois mused.

_

* * *

Chapter 33- The Past_

"So can I ask what that was about?" Bruce hesitantly asked. "The tension reminded me of the day I retook over Wayne Enterprises."

Chloe looked away from him, trying to reorganize her thoughts. "Where could I begin? Lex was always jealous of Clark. The Kents were amazing parents. Then after Clark's dad died he pulled away from everyone, including his girlfriend. So Lex stepped in. They got married; I was the maid of honor." She shook her head. "After Lana lost the baby, she freaked, wanted out and I was more than glad to help her. Of course Lex knew she wasn't really dead, but when she and Clark got back together, he truly became a monster. Then Lionel started treating Clark like a son, Lex lashed out at all of us. He fired me, I was blacklisted, so bye-bye reporter Chloe. Lionel 'killed himself.'" Chloe used air quotes. "Jimmy and Lois had it rough at work. Lex was mentally torturing Clark. Lana ended up in an asylum, totally catatonic…" Chloe stopped and looked into Bruce's startled expression. "I'm sorry. It's just; I was relieved when we thought he was dead."

"It's okay. Shhh… calm down, I understand Chloe. We've all got skeletons in our closets." Bruce held her close, and wiped away the tears on her face.

"Imagine if I had told the unabridged version." She laughed. "We'd be dancing until doomsday." Her heart skipped a beat at the accidental slip, doomsday had already happened.

_

* * *

Chapter 34- The Jester_

Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist originally working under Dr. Crane, loved her job. Since Dr. Crane's incarceration she'd been promoted. The lead psychiatrist was new, so Harleen got to choose her project. Multiple Personalities was her main focus. She had been working with Dr. Crane, trying to help him control 'Scarecrow' but so far had been unsuccessful.

For her doctorate, she'd tried connecting Batman's murders with Harvey Dent's last few days, but the Gotham Police were adamant that Batman, not Dent had committed the murders. Even though Batman would be an intriguing case study, he wasn't crazy. Dent, considering the emotional trauma suffered in his last few days, was far more likely to murder those people.

Dr. Summers had told Harleen to give up on the Batman/ Dent angle. She'd advised Harleen to use The Joker's case for her dissertation. He was not a multiple personality case, but he was a total sociopath. Giving into Summers' request, today was the first day she'd be meeting face to face with him.

Bound in a straight jacket, the green almost grown out of his hair, The Joker sat in a corner, liking his lips. Without the makeup his scars were unnoticeable from where she stood. "Mr. Joker. My name is Harleen Quinzel, I am writing my dissertation on your particular form of psychosis. How are you feeling today?"

He jumped up onto his feet, but lost his balance and slumped into the wall. "How am I feeling?" he licked his lips. "I feel like smiling" he struggled to his feet. "But Harley, Harley girl; how are you feeling?" He took shaky steps closer to her. "Why so serious?"

The maniacal laughter scared her, but she pressed on. "Why the obsession with smiles? Did a particular trauma…"

"You wanna know how I got these scars? You're not the first person to ask." As he stepped closer to her, she backpedaled to the door. "Don't go yet, Harley, I wanna tell you a story." An explosion detonated where he'd been sitting before she came in. "An influential member of society enjoyed my last adventure in Gotham, so he decided to let me out."

"Out?" she stuttered. At that moment Oswald Cobblepot, stepped through the opening in the wall. He used the knife on the end of his umbrella to slice through the bands on the straightjacket. The cloth falling to the floor.

Then the mobster handed The Joker a purple suit jacket. "You know what to do now?"

The Joker smiled. "Batsy and I have a date with destiny."

Oswald walked forward, "now to dispatch our little friend." He raised the umbrella above his head, as to swing at Harleen.

"Leave her." Oswald looked confused. "I'm going to make her smile."

_

* * *

Chapter 35- A Proposal to Remember_

Lois hung up the phone and turned to face her boyfriend. "So Chloe is going to Gotham with Bruce for the weekend."

"Huh? That's nice." Clark said distractedly.

"Okay Clark. I accepted that you Ollie and your band of heroes are the reason I see so little of my cousin. But what's up with the distraction. Chloe's safe, and the other heroes in Metropolis are patrolling tonight." She kissed him. "Pay attention to me, Smallville." He looked up at her. "You're never going to get this body if you don't at least pretend to care about me." She pouted, baiting him.

"Lois I love you." Clark yelled. A smile cracked across her face. He mumbled to himself. "gotta ruin everything."

"What did you just say Clark Kent?" Lois' eyes were narrowed, and her hands were on her hips. The terror Wonder Woman inspired with that stance was nothing compared to when Lois did it.

"Lois, I know we've only been together for a few months now, but you've been an integral part of my life for more than five years now." Clark began what was to be a very long speech.

"Ya, Clark. Found your sorry ass in a field almost six years ago. Then I taught you how to be a reporter, which you do very well, so you should thank me…"

"Lois could you shut up for a minute." She looked offended. "You have seen me at my best. You have pulled me out of some of my worst moments. When you found out I was Superman, you still treated me like I was Clark. One of my biggest regrets was the moment at Chloe's wedding when I didn't kiss you, but you have no idea how glad I am that you gave me a second chance." A light of understanding lit behind Lois' eyes and her hands started shaking. Clark got down on one knee and pulled out a little blue box. "Lois, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box, and a small silver ring with a singular diamond shone in the light.

"Clark, is that…"

"My mom's ring." He finished for her.

She kissed Clark, with such intensity that they both fell onto the floor. After a minute, he pulled away, "Lois you didn't answer my question."

"Are you sure Clark? I mean forever, with me?" The lack of self confidence in her voice was startling to both of them.

"Nothing but forever, Lois."

A smirk crossed her face once more. "Lois Lane Kent. I don't know. Maybe a hyphen." Clark gave her his best 'puppy eyes' look. "Of course I'll marry you, I love you Clark."

_

* * *

Chapter 36- The Gotham Streets_

Bruce didn't know why he invited Chloe back to the mansion, but a short jet ride later, he and the beautiful blonde were sitting in the back of Alfred's car, traveling through the safer parts of Gotham. They were discussing the rebuilding of the mansion. "Why did you burn it down? You don't really strike me as a rise from the ashes kind of a guy."

"Honestly Chloe. I didn't. When I was traveling the world, I made a few enemies. One of them decided to pay me a visit. I acted like an ass because if the guests didn't leave, he would have killed them too."

"What do you mean too?"

"If not for Alfred, I would have died in that fire."

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket." Chloe winked. "What about the breakout at Arkham?"

"Honestly I didn't hear about it until much later." Following the story he and Lucius came up with he continued. "Supposedly Fox was contacted by Batman, who already had an antidote, and Lucius used Wayne Enterprises technology to quickly reproduce the vaccine and distribute it in the narrows."

"Wow, I thought living in Smallville was dangerous." Chloe said with a coy smile.

Bruce snorted. "Two meteor showers in less than two decades. Must have been alien central."

"You have no idea. The meteor rocks gave off this radiation that gave people abilities. I was the editor of the school newspaper, and took it on myself to out all the 'meteor freaks.' But when I was a junior one guy took my wall of weird database and started killing the people on it. When Lex was targeted, Lionel almost killed me." Bruce's face looked concerned. "Don't worry, I obviously made it, but I didn't take Lionel seriously, enough. When I gave Lex the evidence needed to lock his father up, I was placed into witness protection. Wanna know the weirdest thing; Looking down at my own grave, after I came out of hiding. Reading your own eulogy really put things into perceptive."

"I know where you're coming from. I disappeared for seven years. I'm just glad my will left everything to Alfred, or who knows what would have happened to all of my assets." He smirked. "Speaking of, we are here."

Coming up on the mansion Chloe's mouth dropped. "Wow. You know if you rented out rooms in this place, you'd never need to work a day in your life."

"Yah well, I'm a little too fond of my privacy." Bruce leaned in closer, "but if you want to take a look around, I'll be your tour guide."

Chloe smiled mischievously, green eyes twinkling. "Well, there is one room I really want to see."

_

* * *

Chapter 37- Bad News Travels Fast_

Cyborg had been busy the last few weeks, ever since Chloe had given him the assignment at Titan Tower. Without his constant maintenance most of the technology the team used had fallen behind. He was currently installing the live feed that would run through Watchtower. He had been hoping to get it installed before now. Victor knew Chloe was offline tonight, so unless she had someone else sitting at the controls everyone was flying blind tonight.

"Come on Raven, I'll pay and everything. Dinner and a movie, I won't even put a move on you." Bart had been begging her for a date since they arrived. Not that he was stationed here. Chloe wanted Bart in Central City, but here he was still with the Titans.

"Dude, give it up. We can play the newest grand theft auto. Just picked it up." Beast Boy had found a best friend in Impulse, but still couldn't sway him from his love for Raven.

"Can one of you guys help me in here for a minute? I'm trying to get the live feed up." Victor bellowed.

"Hey Cy, what do you need?" Robin entered the room. Ever since Cyborg had been stationed back in the tower their relationship had quickly improved.

"Robin, can you enter the keying sequence from the manual, and tell me if it pops up. I may still need to rewire a few things if it doesn't." Victor was up to his elbows in electronic gadgetry figuratively speaking.

After a few seconds, Robin sounded alarmed. "Cyborg, its working but you've gotta check this out." Robin and Cyborg stood transfixed. The Joker had broken out of Arkham Asylum. Upon joining the league, Batman had sent out full files on all of the major players in Gotham. The two men knew things were going to get bad.

"Bart, get in here now!" the two Titans screamed together. Bart appeared out of nowhere. "Contact Superman, Green Arrow. Have them find Watchtower, we need to inform Batman.

* * *

In his office Commissioner Gordon was sweating cold. If ever there was a time for the Batsignal on top of MCU. His wife and children were on their way to his office; his stubborn niece however was still out in the streets unaccounted for. Gotham City would be on lockdown once the media got wind of the situation. He had no idea where the Joker would start, but anything was possible.

* * *

In Oliver's penthouse in Metropolis, Dinah's cell phone rang. "I've got to get this. It is Barbra." She walked out onto the balcony.

Less than two seconds later a flash of red appeared before Oliver. "Dude, Joker broke out. Where is Chloe? We need to contact the Bat."

There was an instant change in Oliver's demeanor. "Get Clark. I'll contact who I can, Meet at Chloe's." Bart disappeared.

Dinah came back in. "Ollie, the Joker is free."

Oliver pushed the button that opened his Arrow room, "yah, I just heard, lets suit up."

* * *

Lois and Clark lay in bed, both asleep after celebrating their engagement. When a hard wind rattled the door, then the lights turned on.

"Bart, what the hell." Clark yelled.

"Stretch, Joker broke out of Arkham. We can't reach Bats. Where is Chloe?" Bart was panicking.

Lois grabbed Clark's arm. "She's in Gotham."

* * *

Chloe lay in bed, Bruce's arm across her back. She was completely relaxed, and really glad she took him up on his offer. He rolled over and kissed her gently. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. Me too." The sweet serenity of the moment was broken when Chloe's cell phone began to ring. The ringtone was her emergency line. They were calling for Watchtower. "I really have to answer that." She jumped out of bed, grabbed the phone and made a b-line for the bathroom.

* * *

Bruce could overhear the entire conversation. "What?" Chloe sounded outraged.

"I can't contact him. One I'm not at Watchtower, Two he contacts me." Her voice sounded panicked. "Unless I start walking the streets and try to get mugged again!"

"Oliver that is a stupid idea. He's unpredictable. Sending down the entire league will just fuel him. Trust me I've read the report. Send Clark and Bart. I'm at Wayne Manor. I'll think of an excuse." She paused. "Have Victor try hacking Batman's computer like I did. It's the best chance we've got. Everyone assemble at Watchtower, whoever picks me up will get me there and we can move forward. Without Batman if necessary. Let's just hope Cyborg can get through.

Listening to the conversation Bruce had become increasingly worried. He could tell she was talking about Batman. But what had her so panicked, he had no clue. Maybe Alfred was right, he should expose himself even if it was just to her.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom and quickly dressed herself. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go."

Feigning confusion Bruce responded, "Chloe where are you going to go?"

She quickly kissed his forehead. "Bruce, there are some things about me, my job, that I'm not at liberty to discuss. This is one of those times. I'm truly sorry, but I've got to go." With one last look she was out the door.

Bruce jumped up and watched out the window as Superman and the Flash both stopped at his front door. They had a quick discussion and then they were all gone in a blur. Bruce descended into the cave and donned his suit.

* * *

Alfred had no idea what caused Bruce to take off to the cave so suddenly. Had the doorbell not rung, and woke Alfred, he wouldn't have even known his charge had taken off. In his modest robe, and fuzzy black slippers Alfred answered the front door.

A red headed woman in her twenties stood in the rain, water cascading through her hair. "Alfred, I need to get into the cave."

"Sorry, Ms. Gordon but Master Bruce has not come home this evening…"

She cut him off. "Alfred, the Joker is free. Batman's gonna need me."

* * *

A/N: it may be a bit b4 I update, rereading the next chapter I realized it was too climaxy for the end of the exposition… but its gonna get a little tense b4 the fun stuff returns. Thanks for reading… if you've got any ideas to help me along with this I'd appreciate it!


	15. The First Casualty

_Chapter 38- Fighting Anarchy_

Before she knew it Chloe was standing before her consol at Watchtower. Automatically she picked up her com link and placed it in her ear. "Watchtower, requesting communications"

One by one every available member of her team came online. After about a minute, so did Batman. "Thank God. Batman, did you get the news?"

"Please enlighten me Watchtower." Batman said almost before she finished.

"Joker Free, so far it's all we know. What do you need from us?" The blonde's fingers scurried over the keys, trying to focus. Oliver was breathing down her neck, probably in anticipation. He wanted to take off to Gotham, to patrol, it was obvious, but unnecessary. Batman knew his city, at this point Oliver would be a hindrance rather than a help. "Arrow, I want you on patrol around Metropolis. I want someone tailing Luthor, see if he has anything to do with this."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he put his glasses on and donned the hood in acceptance.

A voice crackled in her comm. Again. "I'm going to take to the streets. If I see him, I'll contact you. Canary." Batman sounded like he was running.

"What do you need Bats?" Dinah looked up at Chloe.

"Contact Oracle. Tell her to get to the cave. Also ask her where the Commissioner is, I need to regroup with him." Canary responded with a quick 'on it,' and left the room.

"Watchtower, can you hack the video feeds out of Arkham?" Chloe could hear the Batmobile engine roaring to life. "Contact me when you have it. Batman Out."

Chloe turned to her computers and started hacking through the firewalls.

"Cyborg, I want you to hack Gotham's DOT feed. We need as many eyes as we can get out there." Chloe continued issuing orders while typing at amazingly fast speeds. She sent Clark to Gotham for reconnaissance, staying up high and unseen. Chloe secretly worried for Bruce's safety, he was one of the most influential men in Gotham, and the Joker may try to go after him. She tried to push these thoughts out of her mind as Chloe reprogrammed Queen Industries satellites, trying to get an aerial view of Gotham City.

_

* * *

Chapter 39-Batgirl_

Barbara Gordon was only a few years younger than Bruce Wayne. In a time before Batman during Wayne's absence, she was one of the Birds of Prey, three women who patrolled the Narrows in Gotham. When her Uncle called her, after the Joker broke out she started to Wayne Manor. She also had called Dinah. A few months ago, when Di had contacted her Barbara vehenimently said her days as a hero were over. But here she was sitting in the Batcave.

Her cell phone was ringing again. Dinah. "What Di, I'm busy?"

"I bear a message from Batman. You need to go to the cave. And he would like to know where your uncle is." Dinah repeated word for word.

"Thanks Di. I'm on it." Before she could hang up Dinah was blasting out questions.

"You work for Batman? When did you re-oracle?"

"Canary, I'm a little preoccupied. I figured out his identity before I gave up the Oracle. We had words; I told him I was on reserve in case it ever got too bad. Considering I didn't help last time the Joker was roaming around Gotham, I'm just stepping up. Listen I've gotta go I need to contact him." Barbara hung up on her oldest friend. But now was not the time for pleasantries.

"Batman." She spoke into the comm. device

"Oracle." The sound of his voice bellowed questioningly

"Commissioner's at MCU." Barbara stated matter of factly.

"Good stay online. I want you to run through the files on the Joker, decipher what you can. Try to figure out where he's heading."

"Sure, easy as pie." She opened up the file, muttering to herself. "Really difficult almost impossible pie." This was more of a job for Selina. When they were Birds, Selina was always the shifty one, she could think like a criminal, could fight like one too. Dinah could see through the eyes of a cop, she was the righteous one. But Oracle was in her element, sitting at Batman's computer, hacking as if the computer was a mere extension of herself.

_

* * *

Chapter 40- Keeping Busy_

Lex Luthor smiled. He really sometimes couldn't believe his luck. His plan to get the Joker out went better than it was, well… planned. That would keep Batman busy for a long while.

The Penguin, truthfully the man should get cosmetic surgery that nose was horrendous to look at, informed him that Bane and Grundy were still un-operational, but Gotham's detective would be too busy to be bothered by them. But his prize catch tonight was Selina Kyle. If ever there was someone to study, she was it. The woman had literal catlike reflexes. Doing a little digging, he found out she used to be awfully close with the Black Canary, teammates.

Years ago when he hired the Canary to steal his information back from The Green Arrow, Lex never thought to look into her history. But that is what he did when he had his little 'vacation.' Catwoman, Black Canary and Oracle were the Birds of Prey. Three heroes who defended the trashier parts of Gotham City, at least until Batman made his appearance. Lex was going to hit the Canary where it would hurt most, use her former teammate against her.

Now if he could only find a way to hurt Superman, keep him from getting in the way. "Cobblepot."

"yes?"

"I need you to take a trip to Washington D.C."

"What for Luthor?"

"I would like you to extend an offer to Martha Kent, to join our little party here."

The penguin looked confused. "The senator?"

Lex was annoyed. "Yes, the senator, use force if necessary."

_

* * *

Chapter 41- Our Primary Colored Hero meets the Dark Knight_

Superman was flying high above the clouds, but he was scanning every inch of the city for Batman's arch nemesis. He had no idea what would happen, but he felt proactive, at least looking for the fiend. Batman would be angry if he knew Clark was here, Chloe had warned him such.

After a while his super-hearing picked up on the Batman's voice. He was talking with the commissioner on top of MCU. Superman flew over there, he knew there was a good chance Batman would kill him later, but Clark always felt better when the police were involved.

"And Barbara?" Jim Gordon sounded nervous.

"Underground bunker; monitoring everything electronically. Is the rest of your family safe?" Superman was surprised at Batman's humanity, from the way Oliver described him, Batman was made of stone.

"As safe as they can be in Gotham. How do you want… Who the hell is that? Superman?" the Commissioner looked to Batman for an explanation.

Superman extended his hand to the baffled man. "Yes, I'm Superman." He looked to Batman. "I've been monitoring things from the sky, until Watchtower and Cyborg got all cameras online. There seems to be a lot of activity in the Northwest region of the city."

"Of course there is, that's the narrows; which surrounds Arkham." Turning away from Clark, Batman continued conversing with the commissioner. "He can't be working alone, so Chaos won't be his prime objective, like last time. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was an appetizer. The main course won't be for days. If we're lucky we'll catch him soon, but if not the Justice League is prepared, right Superman?"

Clark paused for a second, while Chloe rattled something off in his ear. "Watchtower just saw the video of the escape. Some guy who, she describes as an overweight penguin was in his cell along with a psychiatrist." Batman nodded. "She says, the Joker raped her, knocked her unconscious and took the body with him."

"Cobblepot." The commissioner said; Batman nodded in agreement. "That poor girl." He whispered as an afterthought before heading down to his office to relay the new information.

Batman touched something on the side of his head. "Watchtower, send all the information you have on the psychiatrist to my computer." He paused for a second. "Oracle did you receive it?" one more second. "Run it through the database, send facial markers to contact Watchtower and Titan 2. All three of you run program command , if her face shows up anywhere let me know."

"Is there anything I can do Batman?" Clark felt useless at this point.

"Go home. This is going to be a long week. Watchtower is going to need you." Batman said solemnly.

"Watchtower…" Clark used his X-ray vision to look under the cowl. "Does she know it's you?"

"No, the last time the Joker was free he killed the love of my life. I can't take the chance on her."

"So you're just going to break her heart?"

"I'd rather have her hate me than be dead." With that Batman jumped off of the building, as if to add an exclamation point to the end of his sentence.

Clark was worried, how much heartbreak could Chloe handle this year?

_

* * *

Chapter 42- Jump City Update_

Cyborg had been sitting at his computer for days. He was worried if he left the computer would finally catch a glimpse of Dr. Quinzel, the Joker or this Oswald Cobblepot guy. After the first night, Chloe had sent the facial parameters of the males; Gotham was a huge city, so he had no idea if they would ever actually see one of the faces he was waiting for.

As Chloe's friend, Victor was worried. She hadn't gone off line yet, except for a thirty minute period. He assumed something bad had happened, because when she spoke next she had her Watchtower voice back. Something he hadn't heard in months. All he could hope for was that when all of this was over she'd be back.

In Titan Tower, Robin was grueling the Titans with training. He and Starfire were sparring. Robin didn't want her caught in a hand to hand situation without proper training. Raven was working on her healing abilities. Recently during a mediation she'd come across an ancestral memory, and she'd been trying to recreate the rite. Bart was actually staying within his own city, but with the threat on the horizon the only person still nomadic was Zatanna. Beast Boy spent most of his time patrolling the streets, since he could morph into a bird; he was actually the least inconspicuous member of the team, interesting turn of events for the green kid. Robin was also teaching him hand to hand combat, just to be prepared.

Robin cautiously approached Cyborg, he could feel it. "Cy, you are going to have muscle atrophy and begin to rust, if you don't take a break."

Viktor was impatient, "I can't. What if I look away for a second and one of them shows up?"

Robin grabbed his friend's shoulder. "I'll be watching. Plus the Dark Knight seems like someone who would install an alarm or something. Go, I'll be watching for you."

Victor headed to his room. When his body hit the mattress, he fell into sweet oblivion.

_

* * *

Chapter 43- The Batcave Crew_

Barbara was sick of Bruce at this point. She may have had a crush on him in high school, but a week straight with him was killing her. He spent every second of the night scouring for the Joker within the city. During the day he watched over her shoulder as she ran surveillance waiting for a facial marker to match. But the worst part was that he'd made her help him break up with his girlfriend. She'd called to talk to him, but Barbara answered the phone acting like another conquest for the playboy. Bruce had made it seem like he didn't care about her after they'd slept together. Barbara hated that she'd agreed to help him. Especially after she'd figured out the girl on the phone was also Watchtower, her only other correspondence from the cave.

For the fourth time that hour Bruce reached over her shoulder and typed something onto the program she was working on. "Honestly, Bruce. If you can do better, I'll leave."

"Sorry, I hate daytime. We're getting nowhere. I can't be on the streets." He mumbled, walking away from her.

"Get some sleep. If anything comes up I'll let you know. you look like crap. Then after I finish this, I'll have Alfred watch while I get some shut eye." Bruce finally took the elevator. Barbara expected this, Batman was a loner workaholic. She only hoped her uncle was faring better.

_

* * *

Chapter 44-Intervention_

Clark told her not to get involved, but in all honesty what made him think she'd listen. Chloe had been completely silent since the night of the party. It was defiantly time for a Lois intervention. Lois of course had done research on the Joker. The whole Justice League should be on red alert for this guy, but something was seriously wrong with her baby cousin.

Walking into Chloe's apartment, it felt like any other day. Except where there was once a wall Lois could see a secret room. That was where Chloe sat at a plethora of computers. Lois approached cautiously. "Chloe, can I talk to you."

"Lois I'm working." Which was true, she was constantly typing, trying to hack into private cameras around the city.

Lois however refused to be brushed off by her cousin. "Chloe it's been days, have you even slept yet?" Lois knew the answer, but when Chloe turned around the visual scared her.

"I've got to keep going." Chloe muttered. Her hair hung against her head. Chloe's face looked sunken in. Her eyes were burning red, emphasized by the black circles underneath. Chloe truly looked like death warmed over.

"No Chloe. You are going to get some sleep." When Chloe tried to respond, Lois gave her don't mess with me look. "I'll watch your computer. I want a cousin when all of this is done." Lois pulled the blanket up and tucked it around Chloe. "What happened in Gotham, Chloe?"

Fresh tears shone in Chloe's eyes. "He broke up with me, over the phone." Lois hugged her cousin's exhausted form. Bruce Wayne had something bad coming to him, when this crisis was over.

_

* * *

Chapter 45- Multiple Personalities_

Harleen had studied the phenomena of multiple personalities for years, but how wrong were the books. She was still totally aware, but she was no longer in control. Like her body was a hijacked car, she was shoved in the backseat. Mentally she knew this was her body's way of dealing with her recent trauma. Harley Quinn adored the ground the Joker walked on. Even though Harleen hadn't ever done so much as a cartwheel in her life, Harley was bouncing around like an acrobat in their body.

Words like Mr. J and Puddin would come out of her mouth while she addressed the Joker. She called The Penguin, Ozzy. Harleen was amazed, her other personality had nicknamed the men who had tormented her. Harley, she loved torture. The Penguin had her torturing the woman in the cell.

"Boss said I should make you smile. Ozzy agrees. So you gonna smile for me or do we get to have some fun." Harley squealed. She looked behind and waited for the Joker's nod. Then she began inflicting pain upon the former hero.

Harleen focused on the men's conversation, it was too disturbing to watch as her hands, her body mutilated this woman. The Penguin and Joker discussed the plan. They were supposed to break Selina mentally, make her controllable. Add to the collective, more enemies to keep the Bat busy.

The three of them had been holed up in this warehouse, since the night of the breakout. But after Selina was under their control, the real fight would begin.

_

* * *

Chapter 46- Does this Darkness have a name?_

A week and a half. Nine days of tortured waiting, watching Chloe and Oliver work themselves to the bone. Then out of the blue three days ago Chloe finally started seeing the villains, they were popping up everywhere in Gotham. Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow currently in transit to Gotham City, the fight was taking a toll on the Dark Knight; He had called in the request for backup himself.

Dinah was worried, from what Barbara had said the situation was inconceivable. But landing at the base of Wayne Tower even Dinah was horrified. Gotham looked apocalyptic outside. The citizens that couldn't evacuate locked themselves in their homes. A lot of those citizens hadn't survived. Fear had finally destroyed the city, just like it did the narrows those precious few years ago. Batman approached them, the sun was setting. Behind him, what Dinah could only assume was Barbara dressed as Batgirl. And walking next to them, Commissioner Gordon.

Standing in a circle Batman started drawing plans out. He wanted to send Dinah and Barbara to the narrows, because they knew the territory better than he did. Of course Oliver objected, and they began to bicker. Clark broke up the fight, "Guys we don't have time for this. What do you think Commissioner?"

He looked longingly at Batgirl, "as much as I hate to see you in the narrows, the Batman's logic is sound."

Barbara gave him a hug, "I'll be safe Uncle Jim, I'll be with Canary. She'll keep me safe." Her voice broke the scene was too emotional to keep her identity secret.

Batman continued shouting orders, "Superman take the North east side, Green Arrow south east, I'll take Southwest and work to the Narrows. Girls work toward Arkham. Contact Watchtower, if you run into any of them." He walked toward the batmobile, grabbing Superman's arm. "if anything happens to me, keep her safe."

Standing at the batmobile, the engines running. Superman's face stone cold. "Don't make me." Batman was off. Dinah was confused about their relationship, it was almost like they knew each other personally. Superman flew off, and the commissioner re-barricaded himself in MCU.

Oliver grabbed her hand, "I'm going to be on the opposite edge of the city. You can't run this mission silent, I need to know you are going to be okay." He wasn't using the voice distorter, it made acting emotionless more difficult for her.

"I'll be fine. Go, the apocalypse isn't waiting." Dinah did her best to block the emotion from her voice.

She tried pulling away, but he swung her back and kissed her so hard it took her breath away. "Stay safe, Pretty bird." Then Oliver was on his motorcycle and heading south.

Barbara laughed, "Drama Kings. The lot of them. I want to forgo the narrows, I'm pretty sure I know where they are."

"Then why aren't we moving in force?"

"Bats, thinks it's too simple. But we are looking for an anarchist, where would he get a plan?"

Dinah contemplated for a minute, "Where to?"

"Ice palace, it's the Penguin's club. We recon, get the position, call the boys. Fight should be over in minutes."

_

* * *

Chapter 47- Good Kitty_

Dinah and Barbara had left her, but the clowns told her vengeance was nigh. She kept herself in check for long enough on the phone last night to sound like the hero she used to be. Oracle bought every word. The Penguin gave her his favorite Umbrella. He had told her to 'use it well.' She planned to.

The Penguin was off on the bald man's orders. The trap was set. Now they were just waiting for the heroes to spring it.

_

* * *

Chapter 48- Opposites_

Upon arriving at the palace, Dinah wasn't so sure about the plan. The Joker was standing in the middle of the deserted dance floor. Dinah whispered into her comm, "Watchtower, we found them, send the boys our coordinates." She turned to Barbara. "Oracle, this seems like a set up, what made you think to come here?"

With a shrug of the shoulders, Batgirl responded. "Honestly, Selina said she was patrolling and thought she saw them here."

Selina had been MIA on the hero circuit for years, Canary tensed, "shit." Before she could think of attacking a red clad arm knocked her to the ground.

"Canary!" Batgirl bellowed, to no avail. The red jester was beating her, but a new foe attacked Barbara from behind.

"well well well, if it isn't little Barbara Gordon. Here I thought you retired. This aughta be fun." The woman dressed head to toe in black leather wrestled Batgirl to the ground.

"Selena?" at the sound of her name Catwoman stopped like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on her. "Why? Those are the bad guys." Batgirl spit blood from her mouth. Catwoman just hit her again.

Dinah was attempting to use her supersonic voice to knockout the Mexican jumping bean. She was hoping that the guys were almost here. The Joker could get away. Before she could swing another fist Superman had caught the red suited Jester, and flew her away from the fight. Canary turned to watch as her former teammates dueled. While Barbara was gifted with computers and gadgetry, Selina's natural ability to fight was unmatched.

Batman crashed into the Joker. They circled each other, neither taking a hit, nor giving. Ying and Yang, Darkness and Light, Good and Evil. The ultimate Chaos and Control. Catwoman must have noticed, because she stepped back from her fight with Barbara.

"Well, if this isn't a Tim Burton movie in the making. Batman and the Joker, but knowing his style, Burton would probably have it take place in a tower, not a club." She continued to slink backwards, like a cat facing a bucket of water.

As Dinah crossed the room to help Barbara, Catwoman bounded backwards. She took The Penguin's umbrella. "Of course I've never been a fan of the Gothic drama of that guy's movies."

She launched forward at Batgirl, "in this case though, I'll make an exception."

The knife tip traveled through the less reinforced Kevlar of the bat suit. As if in slow motion Dinah pushed her legs to travel faster as Barbara slowly fell to the ground. When she was only steps away Dinah fell, sliding along the ground. The ruby stains of the woman's blood warned her, but Dinah didn't give up hope. She pulled off Barbara's cowl, but couldn't locate a pulse.

_

* * *

Chapter 49- Is it yours?_

Oliver ran into the club, he watched as Catwoman killed Batgirl. He watched as Dinah screamed all the glass in the room shattered. Batman ran forward dueling with the Joker who had pulled out a gun. Minions were flowing into the room as fast as the blood poured out of the body on the floor. Superman was still struggling to keep the red Jester from breaking free to join the fight.

He shot arrow after arrow, keeping the minions from touching Dinah. He ran closer and started fighting hand to hand, before he could reach her, Black Canary took off running after Catwoman. Oliver couldn't disengage from the fight, there were too many.

* * *

Superman was shooting fire from his eyes in an attempt to take down all the minions, but the woman wouldn't stand still for him to focus. It was like trying to cage a wild dog. He'd get close she'd bound away, if only he hadn't let his grip on her arm loosen when Batgirl was killed.

* * *

Batman heard the Canary's cry, but he didn't have time to look. He'd get one good punch at the joker, the bullets would ricochet back at them.

* * *

Dinah was a woman possessed. She chased after Selina. Tackled her to the ground. She no longer saw her teammate, but a deadly enemy. She didn't know how long had passed, but Dinah just kept punching. Eventually Oliver pulled her away, but the body was dead long before that. She collapsed, her best friend was dead. Dinah blacked out.

* * *

Superman eventually knocked out the woman the Joker called Harley. The three villains were bound, under Batman's watchful glare. The commissioner's former unit, the MCU officers, were slowly filling up cop cars with the minions. The police officers who had stayed in the city were all on premises too. But Commissioner Gordon was dead on his feet. Lying in a pool of her own blood, was Barbara's body. His niece Babs, she was practically his own kid. He cradled the body to his own and wept.


	16. Life gets back to normal for a bit

_Chapter 50- Those left behind_

Oliver and Dinah were nowhere to be found, Clark had updated Chloe. He watched as Bruce sagged behind the commissioner, giving his apologies. Batman then turned to Superman, "go home."

The batmobile was off once more. Flying low Superman scanned for his teammates. "I killed her." Dinah was hyperventilating. Superman landed near the couple. Oliver was trying to restrain his girlfriend, but she wasn't taking it so well. Eventually he let go, "I can't, leave me. Both of you, damn it Ollie, Clark leave. I have to do this alone." Dinah grabbed a motorcycle, Barbara Gordon's and took off.

"What do you want me to do Oliver?" Clark could catch Dinah, but who knows what she'd do.

Oliver shrugged. "Let's go to Metropolis, she wants to mourn with Barbara's family." Seconds later they were in Watchtower.

Chloe rushed forward hugging the two men, but a panicked look overtook her face. "Where's Dinah?"

Her question was interrupted by Lois, "Smallville, is it over?" She rushed forward kissing her fiancé. Clark pulled back and crushed Lois into his chest, the agony of what just happened seemed less painful in her presence. He looked to Oliver for a explanation of Dinah's behavior.

Oliver answered Chloe solemnly, "our only casualty was Batman's sidekick. She was also Dinah's best friend. Di killed Barbara's murderer. She won't be back, at least for a long time. The catwoman used to be a teammate of theirs." Chloe hugged Oliver. She cried, he cried. Clark felt hopeless, nothing could help lessen the tragedy of the situation. He hadn't even known Barbara, but her death had changed all their lives. Lois and Clark just held onto each other, praying time would heal all their friends.

_

* * *

Chapter 51- After the diversion_

Lex smiled. Before the panic set in he had Grundy and Bane transferred to a lab in Metropolis. The Penguin was getting close to securing the senator. His plan was genius. He'd kidnap the senator the night before the Metahuman protection act was to be voted on. The governor agreed to call him in Martha Kent's place for the vote. After the vote if it went his way, Metahumans would no longer be protected like they were currently, then 33.1 could live again. Legally.

The second part of his plan was perfect. he would have the bait to lure Superman in, then he would release Grundy. The End of Clark Kent, it had a nice ring to it.

Of course if any of those pesky heroes were still about, Bane could take care of them. But being under such a high stress level for so long they'd probably all be on vacation when he sprung his next attack.

Only two weeks… good thing Lex was a patient man.

_

* * *

Chapter 52- A New Assignment_

Lois Lane sat at her desk in the bullpen. She was in awe of Clark, he'd only just gotten back to Chloe's place early this morning, and yet he sat working away like he was nothing more than a mild mannered reporter.

Lois knew she looked like hell. She'd been on edge since Bart appeared in her bedroom that night. First Lois was afraid for Chloe, then Clark and Oliver. Now she feared for Dinah, Lois could remember the horror she felt when Chloe was 'dead.' But Dinah she watched as her best friend was killed, then she took vengeance; how would she survive?

"Lane my office, Now!" Perry White's voice bellowed through the bullpen. Sometimes Lois wondered if he only promoted her so he wouldn't have to wait so long for Lois to appear in his office.

Putting on her best cheery face she walked in. "What do you need Chief?"

Perry laid down the newspaper he was reading. "Gotham, what do you know?"

Confused by the question Lois began rattling off facts, "corrupt, dark, vigilante named Batman, the last few days it was practically dead, the guy called himself Joker…."

"good, good. I knew you'd be the right reporter for this." Perry nodded dismissively.

"I'm the right reporter for what chief?" Lois pretty much knew what he wanted.

"The Gotham Police Commissioner and the Mayor are making a big announcement tonight. I want you to cover it. I also setup an interview with Bruce Wayne, he's big into charities. I want a piece on what he's going to do to save the city." Perry smiled, this was going to drive paper sales.

"Alright chief, piece with Wayne and on the announcement." Lois was mentally running through a list of questions to ask.

"Lois, the Commissioner lost a niece during the siege. I want this to hit it home. No one is safe, make sure to ask him why she wasn't evacuated."

Lois's smile dropped off her face. "What are you insinuating chief?"

"You draw the conclusions Lane. Mandatory evacuation in the city limits. Only cops allowed to stay, yet the Commissioner's niece stays behind. I smell a story there."

_

* * *

Chapter 53- Dealing with the Aftermath_

The ability of the human race to bounce back after tragedy was truly astounding. Gotham City had been held besieged by the fear of the Joker for three days, three terror filled days. Then the Batman did what he does best; he saved them. Now walking to the platform, James Gordon saw the press, citizens and police officers, standing as if the city was never occupied. He was here with Mayor Garcia to announce the pardon of Batman's past crimes; they were calling to Batman to work openly with the police force. Garcia got the idea after speaking with the Mayor of Metropolis, he wanted to have the same relationship with Gotham's vigilante that Metropolis had with Superman.

Gordon knew better, Gotham was too corrupt to have a easy relationship between cops and the vigilante, but at least he wouldn't have to waste resources pretending to hunt down Batman. Out in the crowd he saw press passes for all the major cities, New York, Minneapolis, Metropolis, Star City, and Coast City. What made his heart skip a beat was a brunette; beneath her hair were the dead eyes of a woman who Gordon knew. Dinah Lance, Barbara's best friend; the last time he'd seen her was before the vigilantes all took off their separate ways. She looked as bad as he felt, but he couldn't reach out to her. It was time to make the announcement.

Garcia stood at the microphone, "I would like to thank all of you for coming out today. First of all I would like to inform the public that The Joker and Harleen Quinzel have been moved into maximum security wings at Arkham Asylum. There is a 24 hour guard patrolling, while the Police and Arkham work toward a more reinforced security system for the Asylum." He paused. "Secondly, all of the citizens of Gotham are encouraged to contact our new bureau of anti terrorist activities. Wayne Enterprises has given funding to the city to help prevent future incidents like this one, the bureau will also be responsible for helping citizens cope after these situations. Now I'd like to have Commissioner Gordon step forward and make his big announcement."

Gordon hated how Garcia made this seem like he was announcing the winners at the Oscars. "Ladies and Gentlemen; we never would have apprehended the Joker had it not been for Batman. He worked tirelessly alongside Gotham P.D. this last week to try and apprehend the Joker and his accomplice. The governor of Illinois has officially pardoned the Batman of any crimes." There was a loud upheaval by the press. "Please, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am extending an invitation to the Batman to work openly with the police department. It has worked in other cities such as Metropolis. We believe that had more effort been put into keeping Arkham secure, instead of trying to arrest the Batman, this last disaster may not have happened."

Gordon answered the Q & A section as best as he could. But then Lois Lane from the Daily Planet stood up. "Commissioner Gordon, I understand your niece died during the arrest of the Joker. Why was Barbara Gordon not evacuated like all of the other citizens?"

His heart stopped. Gordon looked to Dinah, but Lance had left the Press Conference. "Not that it's any of your business Ms. Lane, but my niece was a headstrong girl. I was under the impression she was evacuated." He paused, trying not to breakdown. "Her throat was pierced by Oswald Cobblepot's favored umbrella. My niece is dead and I along with my brother's family would really appreciate privacy while we mourn. Ms. Lane." How dare she! It was hard enough for him to understand why Babs felt the need to fight crime as a vigilante…

_

* * *

Chapter 54- Not Really in the Job Description_

Bruce had lived through the longest two weeks of his life. Barbara's death was harder than Rachel's, he was actually there. The Black Canary's cries haunted his dreams, not that he was getting any sleep. He wanted to talk to Chloe, those precious weeks when they were together passed so fast. The memories were all that was giving him solace currently. Now he had an interview with Lois Lane.

Lois entered the interview very professional. She read through her questions. He answered. As she was leaving, Lois paused at the door. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask Ms. Lane?"

She turned on her heal and marched back toward Bruce. "How dare you?" He knew she was talking about Chloe, but he feigned confusion. "You spend weeks with my cousin, giving her hope that… oh never mind. I can't believe you acted like a normal person. You really are the asshole that you seem aren't you?" her face was red, and she was breathing like she had just ran a marathon. If this was Lois holding herself back, Clark was in for a world of pain. Bruce couldn't comprehend marrying a woman like that.

"I can guarantee you Ms. Lane, I didn't mean to cause your cousin pain."

"Someday, looking back on your life. You are going to remember that phone call, you are going to see that it was the biggest mistake of your life." And then Lois Lane left him all alone in his office. What she didn't know is that he already saw that…

_

* * *

Chapter 55- Spilling the Beans_

Chloe and Oliver were training again. Since Dinah was gone and the threat was too; at least for the moment, it was the only thing keeping them going. Chloe could see how much it hurt Oliver that he couldn't help Dinah. Of course, now if she stopped to think she'd remember not only Jimmy, but now Bruce Wayne had broken her heart too.

Chloe had greatly improved since they'd started all those months ago, but she still had a long way to go. At noon Clark came in. "Hey, quit hogging my best friend."

Oliver snorted, "Hogging, please. She would rather hangout with me."

Chloe giggled, "What's up Clark?"

"Well, I asked Lois something a while back and well after everything that happened I never got to tell you about it."

Chloe's smile brightened, "What'd she say?"

Oliver held up his hands, "um, hello. I'm out of the loop, what did you ask Lois?"

Clark ignored him, beaming at Chloe. "Yes!"

Chloe ran to Clark and gave him a big bear hug. Oliver however shook his head. "Man you didn't. I can't believe you."

While still hugging Chloe, Clark turned to Oliver. "Believe it. I was wondering if you'd be my best man?" Clark asked hesitantly.

With an astonished face, Chloe slapped Clark across the chest. "You want Oliver to be your best man?"

Rubbing his chest, Clark grimaced. "Chloe you know you were my first choice, but Lois won the coin toss."

Oliver stepped toward the twosome. "Chlo, look at it this way. We know I can rock a suit, and well standing next to Clark, you'd look like a flower girl."

Chloe shot Oliver Lois' death glare. Then without warning took him down, pinning him to the ground with the martial arts that he'd taught her the day before. "I'm not that short Oliver." Looking up at Clark she continued. "Where is my cousin, this seems like news you'd deliver together?"

"Perry sent her to Gotham. She'll be back later tonight. You up for supper, I'll cook?" Clark looked pleadingly. "You know, so we can tell you, together. Act surprised for me." Clark begged pulling out his puppy eyes.

"Ok Kent, but I'm holding this over your head. I bet you were only supposed to invite us to supper, but you spilled the beans."

"Just don't tell Lois." Clark pleaded.  
"Don't worry so much." Oliver clapped him on the back. "Hey look Zatanna's here."

_

* * *

Chapter 56- A Simple Wish_

"Chloe, could I ask a favor?" Zatanna wasn't in a very good mood. Watchtower had stationed her with the Coast City team. Wonder Woman and Zatanna didn't get along. At all.

Chloe nodded. "Give me a mission that keeps me a million miles away from the Amazon. We don't get along." The questioning eyes prompted her to explain. "I don't get it, she is like prejudiced against me because I'm a magician. Just put me with another team."

Chloe nodded, "I'll get on it. Oliver, Clark, I'll see you at supper tonight?" Chloe and Clark left the Magician with Oliver.

Oliver's eyes were searching hers. "Alright, I might've given Aquaman a wish."

"Zatanna, what'd he wish for?"

She smiled, "trust me you don't wanna know. But an Amazonian princess took a lot of offense from it. Use your imagination."

Oliver shook his head, "sometimes I wonder if your wishes cause more harm than good."

"I think that people just don't think before they wish. My other spells have improved though." He nodded. "So Oliver, I still owe you a wish. I'd like to settle my debts."

"Zatanna, I'd rather not." Chloe walked back in. Oliver looked nervous. "I've got training to do."

"Oh Oliver, what is your heart's deepest desire, right now?" He stiffened, as if thinking really hard. "As it should be." She finished the magic words. The spell was complete, soon his wish will come true.

Chloe approached her. "Zatanna, Impulse said he could use some help in Central City. He's been having trouble keeping track of a criminal he calls Captain Cold. He'll fill you in when you get there."

"I'm off, Enjoy your gift Mr. Queen. We're even." Impulse, Zatanna hoped he'd live up to his name. He seems like the type to make an interesting wish.

* * *

A/N: It makes my day when you tell me what you think!


	17. What Oliver Wished

_Chapter 57- Something Weird is Going On_

Lois arrived home, Clark was already in her apartment. Well soon it'd be their apartment, but it was still a weird experience. There was food in the oven, the table was set; it must be the night they are going to tell Chloe. "Smallville, I'm home."

"Hey Lois." He pulled her into a very intense kiss. "Chloe and Oliver are coming over for dinner. How was Gotham?"

Lois slumped her shoulders. "Well, I made an ass of myself at the press conference. Perry really wanted me to find out more about Barbara Gordon's death, but the Commissioner looked so hurt. I couldn't keep digging. Then to top it off, after my interview with Wayne, I totally blew up at him. It just really pissed me off. I mean he takes my cousin, to the most dangerous city in the Midwest. Then doesn't call, some other chick picks up the phone. What an ass." Lois looked back at Clark. He had something akin to pity in his eyes. As if he didn't agree with Lois' opinion of the billionaire. "Spill it Smallville."

Slowly, staring at the floor Clark said, "Well maybe there was a reason, he did it."

Lois' voice rose an octave. "What reason in heaven or hell…"she paused, a light of understanding passed across her features. "Barbara…Dinah's Best friend…Batman's sidekick."

"Lois, don't finish that…" Clark tried to distract her.

An amazed expression on her face, Lois did continue her thought. "Bruce Wayne is Batman. Barbara Gordon was the Oracle. She died in the fight. He didn't want that to be Chloe." She fell onto the couch. "Wow."

Clark took her hand. "Lo. You can't tell her." The doorbell rang, "I'm serious Lois."

Lois opened the door. The sight before her was more shocking than her epiphany moments before. Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan were playing a game of tonsil hockey like a bunch of hormone addled teenagers. Lois cleared her throat, nothing happened. "Hey guys." Nothing happened. "Clark and I are getting married." Both of the blondes turned. "You two feeling okay?"

Chloe smiled, "fine. Let's eat."

Lois smiled back, seriously confused. "You two go sit, I'll help Clark in the kitchen."

Clark pulled the last pan out of the stove. "We're all set." He set it on top of the oven.

Lois grabbed Clark's arm, "you've gotta see this. Something isn't right." They peeked around the doorframe into the dining room. Chloe and Oliver were once again at it. Swapping spit, it was ridiculous. Lois and Clark returned to the stove. "Like I said, WTF?"

Clark started dishing up the plates, "that's weird. When I left watchtower they were totally normal."

"Should we confront them? Maybe it's a practical joke. I mean, two weeks ago he was practically ready to pop the question to Dinah."

"Let's just act normal. Maybe it's just a phase or something." Clark nodded an exclamation. Then he took two plates, Lois grabbed the others.

It was the weirdest meal Lois ever sat through. Not only did neither of their guests seem surprised at their announcement, it was as if they didn't care. Oliver and Chloe just stared at each other the whole time. They responded when asked a direct question, but that was it. Lois was pretty sure that if she'd have looked under the table there would have been a not so innocent game of footsie going on.

Before they left, Lois pulled Chloe aside. "What's going on with you and Ollie? I didn't know you two were together."

"Lo. Don't be such a worry wart. We are happy. See you later."

Lois shook her head, and grabbed her cousin by the arm. "I thought you were still upset about Wayne? And isn't he still with Dinah?"

Chloe looked confused. "Lois, we're happy."

Lois and Clark watched as the maid of honor and the best man for their wedding walked away, hand in hand. Sticking to her earlier conclusion Lois whispered, "Something is seriously off."

_

* * *

Chapter 58- Luthor's hand detected_

He was in the cave again. He couldn't help it. Being Bruce Wayne took a lot of restraint, but Batman… he was second nature. The front page of the society section of the Daily Planet wouldn't get out of his head. Oliver Queen, a regular frequenter of the paper's pages, stood arm in arm with her; with his lips glued to Chloe's. Bruce didn't understand, he didn't want to.

Bruce was trying to comb through the research he'd found in the Penguin's club. A project called Grundy, had Lex Luthor's trademark interests stamped all over it. Incredible strength, inability to die, a walking corpse; the Grundy project was the perfect enemy for Superman. The Bane project scared Bruce a little bit. They took an insane criminal from the Falcone family. Some sort of serum fed his adrenaline gland, creating another competitor for Superman. Unlike the Grundy project, this man could still learn, comprehend. He could rationalize a fight, he could set a trap. Bruce was going to need to inform the League, unfortunately. He really didn't want to talk to the lot of them.

"Master Bruce, a trip to Metropolis?" Alfred had walked in on Bruce preparing the Batjet for a flight.

"The Penguin had highly dangerous projects in the works; I need to inform Superman and his friends, then we'll need to find Cobblepot." Bruce relayed to the butler.

"And why is the prince of Gotham heading there sir? Batman's excuse won't cut it." Alfred asked trying to cover all their bases.

"Two of my prized reporters just got engaged. I think it's time I congratulate them."

_

* * *

Chapter 59- Still in Mourning_

Dinah cursed herself. Everything she did caused emotional pain. For a while she was in Gotham, but after Lane's question at the press conference she had to get out. Dinah threw herself into the hero business. She saved people at night and rode onto the next city during the day.

Somehow she found herself outside of Oliver's home in Star City. They'd been their more than once over their years on the team… a mansion is big enough to hold the four boys and herself more than comfortably. They'd also came here just the two of them…tears came to her eyes as she remembered this morning's Daily Planet. The hotel she'd sprung for, mostly for a full night's rest and a shower, had delivered it to her door. Chloe and Oliver, she tried so hard to keep the tears at bay, but she felt betrayed. Dinah felt angry, now she not only mourned for her best friend, but what she had thought was her future too.

_

* * *

Chapter 60- My Favorite Martian_

Kara Kent, former pageant winner, secret superhero stood in the middle of the Metropolis Police headquarters. Men were checking her out, and they were handsome, but she was searching for a specific detective, no time for distractions. She smelled chocolate, and heard the familiar crunch of Oreo cookies and a smile graced her lips. "Mr. Jones, may I speak with you. I may have information regarding a case you are working on."

Jon smiled at her, walking toward a private office. They'd become friendly after she'd returned from space. His powers had returned so they were the only flyers currently in the JLA, and therefore teamed up a lot. "What can I do for you, Flamebird?"

"Shhh… you never know who has superhearing around these parts. Chloe wants me to inform you about family dinner, our dark and broody cousin is coming from out of town." Kara hoped he understood her code. Batman, dark and broody it should get across. Plus the Martian has telepathy so if he didn't he could just read her mind.

Jon just took another bite of the Oreo. "Is it important, or does he just want to lecture our lovebirds about the PDA situation?"

"Important, but I'm glad its not just me being freaked out by them. The Chloe I knew practically kept her relationships invisible to the people around her, she would never do that stuff in front of the press." Kara shook her head.

"She may just be trying something new. I can only hope this phase passes, I don't think the league could handle any baby archers running around." Jon smiled as Kara took in the meaning of his statement.

"I hope not. With Lois and Clark getting married we might have our hands full with baby Kryptonians."

_

* * *

Chapter 61- Call to Action_

Raven sat with Cyborg in the living room of Titian Tower. The building was eerily quiet. Robin and Star were off doing what couples do on a Friday night. Beast Boy took off to Central City, to hang with his new best friend Impulse. Normally Raven would be alone, meditating, but she'd become so used to Bart's annoying presence that spending time alone was starting to feel alien. Cyborg was working for Watchtower, like normal, she took the night off so he was monitoring all comm lines.

Around lunch time a few days back she'd been meditating and felt a weird disturbance. Because she was half demon, her powers were unpredictable. Recently she'd mastered her ability to heal, something she'd inherited from her mother, her good side. But Raven had been having premonitions again. Last time that had happened her father tried to take over the world, so she was taking the disturbance seriously. Everyone she'd talked to the past few days said nothing weird was going on, but it never hurt to be vigilant.

"Great." Victor sighed.

"What is going on Cyborg?" Raven inquired, disinterestedly.

"Watchtower has just called a summit. All Level 2s are being called to Metropolis." Victor looked nervous.

"Meaning?"

"Aqualad is going to be covering Jump City in our absence." He shook his head.

"Robin is not going to be happy."

"Not happy at all."

_

* * *

Chapter 62- Old Prejudices _

Zatanna enjoyed her time in Central City, but was excited to be back in Metropolis, a few weeks working with Impulse was like doing a magic show for a kids party 24/7. Not that being called back to Metropolis was a good thing in the big picture sense. From what Chloe relayed, Luthor had something big in the works.

Some of the people sitting around the table, Zatanna had never seen before. There was a set of twins talking animatedly. She saw A Metropolis PD detective, The Batman, and a few more Titians, all of whom she had yet to meet. Then there were her old acquaintances, Aquaman, thankfully Wonder Woman was off visiting the Amazons, Chloe deep in conversation with the Green Arrow, Superman and Flamebird looking worried.

The Batman stood, "You've all been called here because after the incident in Gotham, I found some information in the Penguin's club." He passed files to the members. "Read this as you will. All you really need to know is that Luthor has possession and possibly control of creatures who could handle a fight with our Krypotonian members."

Chloe voiced from her seat, "I want you all to read up, if you have anything to say come talk to me. Anything in the files strikes a nerve, a flaw, if you've got powers that could help. We'll regroup in two hours."

Zatanna opened up her file folder. "A bunch of scientific jargon, great." She mumbled.

Chloe giggled, catching Zatanna's attention. She and Oliver were flirting in the corner, holding hands, like teenagers. The more interesting fact for her was that Batman seemed upset at what they were viewing. He didn't look like he was annoyed, he looked jealous.

She saw her opening. "What does the big black bat want more than anything?" He didn't even notice her, he stared at the couple. "Ah, the emerald archer steal your girl?" Steel blue eyes darted to her face, then away again.

"What are you, Canary's little sister?" Batman said, after a moment.

"Pu leze. Just because I wear fishnets?" Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I'm Zatanna Zattara, Mistress of Magic." She extended her hand, which he ignored.

A faint noise caught Zatanna's attention. "Azaran Metrion Zinthos." A chant started growing louder, Zatanna's heart started beating rapidly. She started searching for the source of the chant. The titian in midnight blue was floating in the corner.

The girl's head snapped back, she let out a blood curdling scream, and she fell to the floor. The boy in the red and green suit ran toward her, but Impulse cradled the girl in his arms. "Shh Rav… Gorgeous you're gonna be okay."

She sat up panicked. Impulse tried to grab her hand, but Raven pulled away. "I just… I saw…" her head whipped around to Chloe and Oliver. "There is something wrong with the two of you. It's going to bring the darkness." Oliver pulled Chloe behind him. The girl started chanting again, this time Zatanna's heart raced even faster.

Raven turned to Zatanna, her eyes burning red, strange markings began to glow on all her exposed skin. "you… your magic… Reverse it."

Zatanna's mouth still hung open. Panicked she yelled, "Trigon, The girl's a demon. Those are his markings!"

Impulse rather than the girl yelled back, "She's only half demon." The other Titians stood protectively in front of Raven, just like Oliver was for Chloe.

Zatanna turned to Clark, "Trigon was barley imprisoned in ancient times. The prophecy said his daughter, a half demon, would release him into our world. She is the Key."

The boy in green stepped forward. "No she's not. Not anymore. Raven's been reborn; she can use her powers without his influence."

Zatanna was not convinced, "Superman she's descended from pure evil."

Raven stood defiantly, "I've honed my magics. Your spells are affecting destiny." She turned to Superman. "Don't let old prejudices run your opinion of me."

"What did you mean affecting destiny?" Superman replied, he looked relived that most of the League had left before this happened.

Raven walked closer to Superman. The lack of distance between the demon and herself made Zatanna extremely nervous. "The Green Arrow and Watchtower, their bond is not natural. It's like she sewed their destinies together, but they are not supposed to be."

He turned to Zatanna, "Who'd you give a wish to?"

The might of his ice blue stare broke past Zatanna's normal defenses. "Arrow… that day in the training room."

"Zatanna fix it." Clark commanded.

"You know as well as I do, it doesn't work that way. He has to realize what he wants, the power of the wish." She repeated her usual explanation.

Raven scoffed. "You call me evil. You try to turn these people on me, but all you are is a wish granter? How do you even deserve to be here? Your magics probably cause more harm than good!"

_

* * *

Chapter 63- 'Wayne Throws Employees' Engagement Party'_

Chloe couldn't believe Clark and Lois were still having their engagement party, the league was supposed to start the search for the Penguin in the morning. Lois said they couldn't back out, 'the boss' wouldn't let them. Bruce Wayne couldn't keep his nose out of anything could he? Bruce had decided upon hearing of Lois and Clark's engagement to throw them a fancy party. The press was out front, the catering was exceptional, but Bruce looked as sullen as well Batman.

Chloe pushed these thoughts to the back of her head, why did she care about Bruce? She and Oliver were happy. Bruce had broken her heart. She'd moved on, simple.

Oliver was twirling her around the dance floor expertly. Like showing off a prize mare at the county fair. Chloe felt like a princess, her emerald dress enhanced her assets while still being modest.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Queen?" She teased at the billionaire. He just smiled and pulled her into yet another deep kiss.

A few songs later, Clark asked to cut in. Oliver took Lois by the hand and they started gliding across the floor. "How's it going Chlo?"

"Its great, I'm happy." Clark twirled her a few more times. "What's up with your boss? His expression reminds me of Batman." Clark's eyes shot up into his hairline. Chloe ignored him, continuing, "I mean he brought two more bimbos, shouldn't he be having the time of his life?" Chloe searched Clark's expression. "What are you thinking Clark? I mean you're on my side right, he was the bad guy here."

Clark looked away, "Chloe, there are things about Bruce, that you don't know about. Don't be so quick to judge him."

"Whatever, Ollie and I are happy." She smiled. "And you are about to marry into my family, think you can handle it?"

Raven couldn't believe she'd finally gave in to Bart. But she was having fun, even though it was becoming difficult to control her emotions. Like after her confrontation with the magician earlier. He'd stood by her side, accepting and defending who she was. The slightest glance from him across the room was making her feel like a school girl with a crush. Of course dancing with him, was just hilarious. He may be the fastest man alive, but he can't dance to save his life.

"Gorgeous, thanks. I think it makes Stretch happy that a girl as beautiful as you would agree to dance with me." Bart looked down at her with a sincere smile on his face.

"Anything to make Superman smile." Raven chided. "Really Bart, thanks for today. A lot of people do judge me for who my dad is."

"Rav, you aren't who you come from. You are who you want to be. Take me, I picked a pocket or two. Met Stretch and Green Bean. Went strait. Now people call me a hero." Bart looked into her eyes. "and that lead me to you." He winked.

Raven kissed the fastest man alive, and for one moment he actually stood still.

Lois was having the time of her life. Granted it was her engagement party, but because it was thrown by Bruce Wayne, a lot of the hoity toity officials in the city were there, which meant the Planet was going to have an exclusive in the morning, if only Clark would stop dancing for a minute.

"Smallville, you know I love you right?" he nodded. "Can I mingle please? I promise at our wedding I'll dance with you until dawn, but I know there is a story out there."

Clark just shook his head, "Lois, please don't scare everyone away."

A grin crossed her features, "Smallville, you know the family isn't scared of me. Only the corrupt higher-ups of the government." Then she slipped out into the crowd, laughing at the publicly traded nickname for the league; but everyday watchtower did seem more like home, and the varying heroes were kinda like cousins hanging around.

She slid behind the drapes and listened to a few state senators. "I'm surprised senator Kent didn't come back from Washington for this."

"Well she is a strong supporter for the metahuman protection act; if she wasn't there it might not pass next week."

"You think she'll get it pushed threw?"

"I think she knows how to persuade them, Smallville was full to the brim. The way Kent talks, if we treat the mutants like animals they'll be animals. But if we treat them like humans, they'll behave like humans."

A familiar voice cut in, "and if we don't lock them up their abilities will destroy the American dream."

"Mr. Luthor, I didn't know you were so passionate on the topic."

"And I believe Martha is a little misguided on the topic. I lived in Smallville too; more often than not the metahumans were responsible for deaths around town."

Lois couldn't take it anymore, she stepped out. "Luthor, I wasn't aware that we'd invited you. This party is for our engagement, not a political debate."

Lex just smirked, "and yet you hide out behind the politicians looking for a story, rather than dance with your fiancé?"

Jon Jones stepped up to the group, saving Lois from putting her foot in her mouth. "Ms. Lane, I was hoping for a dance."

Lois knew Jon was scanning Lex for any useful information. "I don't know detective, Mr. Luthor was about to break into a beautifully deceitful lecture on why the Metahumans don't deserve human rights." The Martian lifted his eyebrows, "of course, human rights never were high on Lex's list of priorities.

"Well Lois, as interesting as that'd be, I'd like to get a dance with you before Kara loses Clark's attention and you are unavailable the rest of the night." She understood, and followed Jon to the dance floor.

Bruce's dates were annoyed with him. He hadn't even bothered with the playboy routine tonight. He'd overheard Raven's discovery about Zatanna's interference with destiny. Bruce couldn't decide if he wanted to know more. Chloe looked happy, but sometimes he felt her eyes following him. He was about ready to leave when Clark cornered him. "It's your party, enjoy it."

"Don't be difficult Wayne. You knew this might happen, and now we know it's not supposed to. We just need to wait out the spell." Clark glanced at Chloe and Oliver, tongues in each other's mouths once more. "Zatanna likes to make trouble; she just never does it at a convenient time."

Bruce glared at the Mistress of Magic. "Why is she on the team?"

"Mostly me. If I get outta control, magic is the one thing I'm not impervious to." Clark just shook his head, "I personally hate the stuff, but Chloe likes to have all her bases covered."

Bruce smirked, "seems she does. Raven said she can't fight the magic. How will the spell be broken?"

"Oliver needs to realize that he doesn't want what he wished for anymore. Chloe once wished that she was Lois, once she realized that she actually liked her life better, she shifted back into the spunky blonde that I've known forever." Clark looked to Lois and saw she was done dancing with Jon. "If you'll excuse me."

Bruce heard her giggle, the sound she'd made that night in Gotham as she'd teased him about his mansion. It made him smile, then he heard, "Chlo… come on lets go to the clock tower." Then Chloe disappeared with Queen.

Bruce was glad Luthor hadn't stayed long after the Martian had taken Lois to the dance floor. Hopefully Jon got a good mind sweep, enough to help them figure out the plan. Bruce knew Lois and Clark hated Lex, but this was the only way Bruce could think of to get the Martian workable distance from the man.

Batman decided it was time to patrol in Metropolis, he was sick of being at the party. All guests had left except the varying league members still dancing. Bruce needed a good fight to get over seeing Chloe with Oliver, he really wanted to vomit at their excessive PDA.

* * *

A/N: So just to catch everyone up. Chloe isn't pregnant yet, this is back in the past, we are working toward the prologue. and as i was writing i kinda fell in love with the idea of Bart and Raven.


	18. The Metahuman Rights Act

_Chapter 64 – The Snake Told Eve that God Wouldn't Be Angry_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I present to you the newly reinstated head of LuthorCorp, Lex Luthor." The short brunette man, in an obviously expensive suit stepped away from the microphone.

Lois Lane sat in the front row, Daily Planet press pass around her neck. Recorder in one hand, the other ready to fly in the air. She watched as Lex began his speech, with his natural confidence. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I've decided as my first act back in my rightful position is to offer financial assistance to Gotham. I feel like…" Lex continued pouring out words of philanthropy, assistance he was going to give. He downplayed Wayne Enterprises' efforts, but then he hit his stride.

"The Metahuman problem has gotten out of control in the past few years. If the situation in Gotham is to be used as an example. The radiation from the meteors is no longer the only reason for the mutations. Senator Kent is pushing for the metahuman protection act tomorrow, but I have to ask you my fellow humans. Where is the human protection act? If we allow the Metahumans to have more protection than we get, what will happen if aliens invade. Will we worry more about preserving their heritage, than protecting ours. Will we just hand over the keys to the planet?"

Lois was practically on her feet, but Lex ignored her. "Superman is a prime example, what if he decided to no longer protect us? There is no one on earth who could stand up to him and win. The government needs to be able to stop him, and any of his 'extinct' race."

Lex smiled in Lois' direction. "I'll take questions from the press now." Most of the questions were stupid, in Lois' opinion. After nearly half an hour he finally called for the Daily Planet.

"Mr. Luthor, are you saying our government should deny humans with mutations, that are mostly byproducts of experiments and exposure to things beyond their control, basic human rights?"

"Ms. Lane, you should know better than most, humans deserve their rights, but there has to be someone who can protect people such as yourself from the monsters that come from Smallville. Superman can't save everyone. Thank you all for your time."

Lois shut off her recorder and ran to the Planet. There was going to be a big headline in the morning if she had anything to say. Maybe Perry would think it was time to run Clark's big article.

_

* * *

Chapter 65- A Mother Goes Missing _

Martha Kent had been living in Washington D.C. for two years now. When she was bumped from State Senator to U.S. senator she'd been surprised, but extremely sad. The only reason she ever became a senator is because her husband died the night he was elected. Now she lived far away from her son and any semblance of family she had. Not that Clark didn't enjoy popping in whenever he fancied something made by his mom. That was the only reason why she would consider opening her front door at this late hour.

Unfortunately for senator Kent, the tall boy from Krypton was not who came calling, but a short and squat man wearing a top hat and tailcoat. He made a small bow, "Evening mi lady. I apologize for interfering in your nightly routine, but tomorrow's a special day. Can't let you ruin it for us."

He motioned with his fat and stubby fingers, the men behind him swarmed into the house grabbing the senator before she could even scream.

_

* * *

Chapter 66- Drawing plans _

They had been discussing Jon's findings for over an hour. "People may take his point of view, underneath the rough exterior and menacing smile; Lex Luthor can be a charmer." Chloe told the League.

Batman shook his head, "People need to know, it's not who you are underneath, but what you do that defines you. If they take a closer look at what Lex has done, they'll never side with him."

Superman finally spoke up, "Perry's going to finally run the 33.1 article, Lois just convinced him. A companion piece to this afternoon's announcement, it will run in the morning edition."

"Does Lois know you spend all day eves dropping on her conversations?" Oliver asked.

"Now is not the time, Senator Kent is in danger the longer we debate the details." Martian Manhunter voiced.

"Agreed, Superman go warn her." Chloe directed at Clark.

Oliver hugged Chloe to his chest as the rest of the league members walked away. She smiled to him, "this is it, isn't it. The calm before the storm, the deep breath before the plunge."

"Chloe, it going to be alright." He pressed his lips to her temple. "No matter what, we'll make it alright."

Turning to face the blonde billionaire, fearful tears sprung into Chloe's eyes. "Ollie, if the bill passes in Luthor's favor" she choked for a second, "I'm going to get pulled in too. It doesn't matter if my power isn't active."

Bruce Wayne, in the guise of Batman stood in the doorway and watched the blondes, overhearing the conversation. What he wouldn't give to be in Oliver's position, hours to go before the nation polarized. During one date, Chloe she had made him watch X-men. The movie dealt with mutant registration, what if Luthor's plan worked, if he was the deciding vote. He would be like Mystique, taking the place of Martha Kent; only he wouldn't be siding with the Metas.

A loud swishing noise distracted Bruce from his fears. Superman stood in front of him. "My Mom is gone, I looked everywhere."

_

* * *

Chapter 67- Fear of the unknown_

Raven was meditating as she so often did. She had recently figured out the healing rite, now she only hoped she never had to use it. A loud knocking pulled her out of her head. "Gorgeous, time to suit up."

Raven opened the door, Bart's head hung low, he looked dejected. The lack of enthusiasm told her this was going to be bad news, he was normally excited for a mission. "Hey, what is it. I thought we were mobilizing later?"

"Stretch's mom, I mean Senator Kent was taken. She was our last line of defense. If that bill doesn't pass in the morning, you, me, Chloe, everyone but Bats and Arrow. We are free game. We won't be considered human anymore."

_

* * *

Chapter 68- 33.1 Reveled _

Lex Luthor stared at the headlines on the Daily Planet. Less than 12 hours ago he was sure his plan was foolproof, he had underestimated the Green Arrow once again, not to mention Clark and Lois.

He could hear his father's voice, knew every move Lionel Luthor would have made upon seeing Lex's secrets ousted so publicly on the front page.

"'_every corporation has its secrets, special technologies, strategies to get ahead, but how many crimes against humanity do these places make without the public's knowledge. Lex Luthor, newly reinstated LuthorCorp C.E.O, would have the unassuming public believe he is out to save humanity from invaders. But the people he has hurt are both human and meta alike.' Lois's coverage of your speech is impeccable son." _

"_Dad"_

"_No Lex, let me continue. 33.1, destroying lives one at a time, written by Clark Kent. 'Since the beginning of the 21__st__ century LuthorCorp has been accused multiple times of experimenting with technologies that have harmed employees, and the citizens who lived around the facilities. But the public has turned a blind eye, in favor of keeping the off the hit list of the Luthor dynasty, with the Metahuman protection act on the horizon, people have begun to question the definition of human. The same questions proposed after Roe V. Wade in the 1970s. _

_Is a human still a human if they acquire supernatural gifts? Following the evidence trail, Luthor doesn't believe so.' Son they mention your clones, the various facilities, quotes from doctors working for you. They even allude to you murdering me. I taught you to survive, what are you going to do now?_

"I'm going to go call my lawyers, then I'm going to vote." Lex said aloud to no one in particular.

_

* * *

Chapter 68 - At the Cemetery _

It was a year today, a year ago she held him in her arms. And today she waited for the fate of her world to be decided. All of her teams were mobile. Martha was missing; Lex was on the front page. The fears overcoming her, Chloe laid on the ground in the cemetery, letting her tears soak into the earth.

For the first time in weeks, Chloe was glad to be alone. Sitting up she leaned against the cold stone, "Jimmy, I still love you. Bet you're not too happy with me. I fell so hard for Bruce, now Oliver. Ollie makes me happy, but when I'm with him it's like nothing else matters." She whispered onto the wind.

Chloe turned to face the marble, running her fingers along the letters. "I've always liked letters, words, meanings, connotations, annotations, sentences." She paused, looking at the etchings. "Henry James, I don't think I've ever called you that, you were always Jimmy to me, I remember when I saw your license the first time. I made fun of you for being a 21-year old with a fake id."

Turning her back to the stone once more Chloe shook the tears from her eyes, "if you were still here none of this would be a problem, I wouldn't even be in this graveyard." Tears started to flow once more, her lips trembling. "We'd be fighting about whether or not we wanted kids and what color to choose for the couch."

"I'm pretty sure, he'd let you choose." Bruce's voice broke Chloe out of her trance. "From what you said, he seemed like a smart guy."

"Why are you here Bruce?" Chloe asked defensively, jumping up from where she sat.

"I've wanted to apologize for a while, I remembered what today was and thought I'd come." Bruce looked toward his feet, avoiding her angry gaze.

"Well I don't want you here, so you can just leave." Chloe turned her back on him.

Bruce ignored her comment and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Chloe, I lost. No, the woman who I thought was the love of my life was taken from me, killed during the Joker's first attack on Gotham." When Chloe tensed, trying not to pity him, Bruce continued. "It hurt, I know how you feel. But Rachel told me, she once told me that it wasn't who I was underneath, but what I do that defines me. She's been gone for two years now. Sometimes I forget that, not everyone knows…"

Chloe cut him off turning to face him, "What you do, like cheat on me when I'm trying to protect your precious city! Is that what defines you, because I think that's an asswholey kind of definition." She paused, "unless you're a masked vigilante, damn you Bruce. Of course that's what Clark meant."

Still feigning innocence Bruce took a step back, "Chloe what are you talking about?"

"You are such a jerk. You know if I wasn't who I am, I would wonder if there was a signup sheet at your fancy billionaire school, for the 'I know Clark Kent club.' I mean there's you, Ollie, and Lex. Kansas farm boys don't become friends with billionaires in a normal world. God!"

"Chloe, listen"

Chloe lowered her voice, "Don't you Chloe me, Batman."

* * *

A/N: sorry about the wait.... stupid college, anyway hopefully it won't be too long before i update again.... thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad people like my pairing of Raven and Bart, please let me know what you think :)


	19. The Climatic Battle in the Capitol

A/N: Okay, so I'm in college -its been a bit, I'm hoping that the next update will be much sooner, but who knows. Enjoy, i appreciate feedback.

* * *

Chapter- The Climatic Battle

Dinah Lance had no idea where else to go. Her fate would be decided today. She had been slowly working her way across the United States, Metropolis held everyone she ever considered family. But when she walked into Chloe's watchtower she found it was empty.

She muttered under her breath. "Of course, they're probably all in Washington."

"Nope senorita… some of us are zipping around…. But were gonna need to take off soon. Stop the rioters or join um" Bart adjusted his jacket as if in preparation for the riots. "You ready to break outta the cage Canary?"

Dinah grabbed Bart pulling him into a deep hug. "Bart, I wanna help… it's my ass on the line too."

"un momento, I believe Licious is gonna be back soon." Bart looked at her, "Canary, you are gonna need to let go soon, this is like when I made that wish with Z, turned out unpleasant."

"Of course you wished for a girl, Bart you're so predictable." A.C's voice rang through the room. "Dude, Dinah glad you're back. Just between you and me the boss man wasn't the same after you left."

"Didn't stop him from moving on did it." Dinah harshly responded.

"ya, sorry. I like to block it outta my head you know. Chloe's like my sister, so its kinda gross." Aquaman, shook the image out of his head.

"Guys, no offense. Could we maybe save the drama for after the life changing political issues going down in DC are over?" Bart glared at his teammates. He hated having to be the grown up in any situation.

The doors to watchtower opened once more startling the three out of their silent vigil. this time Chloe walked in dragging a frantic Bruce Wayne by his tie. "Chloe, you are overreacting. It's not like I knew, okay, I did, I knew you were Watchtower, but I didn't think we'd be together that long. Then it was you know easier to…"

"Easier to have Batgirl break up with me!" Chloe saw the three original league members staring. "We are not done discussing this, after Luthor you and I are having a discussion." She turned to her team. "Di, I'm glad you're back. Boy's brief you?" asking, as she released Bruce's tie.

Dinah shook her head, Chloe figured out Bruce go figure.

"Senate has been in session all morning. Luthor is in Martha's spot, so we're shit outta luck there. The house passed it yesterday, so it all falls on the vote in the senate. No matter how this ends there will be riots. At noon, the rest of us are flying out, Titans have been in DC for 3 hours, Arrow should be landing there" Chloe looks down at her watch. "now, and our extraterrestrial friends are getting called in last, after the outcome." Dinah just kept nodding. "oh, and since all of us in the 'know'" Chloe used air quotes. "of the justice league are friends, Bruce Wayne is Batman, so you know."

Chloe walked to her room to change. Leaving an uncomfortable foursome starring at each other. Dinah broke the silence, "are you two…?"

Bruce shook his head, "no. You ever try to apologize to her?"

"Licious can hold a grudge." Bart added.

Chloe walked back out. "Suit up, we're taking the Batjet in 5, Bart I want you in DC now, do another sweep. We need to find Senator Kent.

* * *

Lois Lane~

We predicted riots; I expected to feel overwhelmed; this is true chaos. I hope Lex found the Joker an HD TV to watch this on, it's truly horrific. I rode into DC with Oliver, to cover a momentous political debate for the Daily Planet. Basically telling me if everyone I love is considered human.

The TV blared headlines all morning

'**The Teen Titans team out of Jump City are busy scouring the country's capital and surrounding areas for missing Kansas state senator, Martha Kent.' **

'**Superman rescues thousands in China with the help of Flamebird, and Wonder Woman.'**

'**Lex Luthor replaces Martha Kent during historic vote.'**

'**Both sides of Metahuman issue stand ready on capitol hill this morning.'**

When the votes are tallied, Lex Luthor's plan succeeds. The Metahumans are no longer fully protected citizens. The meta supporters outside started to riot, I don't blame them. I'm standing in the office of a three star United States General, the only reason, my father has practically locked me in.

I get a perfect view of a deadly battle, our nation's costumed heroes fight, but not as rioters. Something as terrible as Black Thursday, and as unstoppable as the Doomsday creature that attacked Metropolis started barreling through the streets of Washington DC. The Green Arrow shot at them, not making a scratch. The Black Canary's powers were useless on the two monstrosities. Other members of the Justice League continued to try to break up the rioters, and get them off the streets.

Superman, Flamebird, Wonder woman and the Martin Manhunter all flew in at the same time. A group of humans shot Kryptonite at the heroes, Superman and Flamebird were down. Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter attacked the monstrosities; later named Bane and Solomon Grundy.

Wonder Woman took on Bane with a vigor rarely seen from the stoic Amazonian. Batman slipped to the Kryptonians, collecting the kryptonite to revive America's greatest hero. The Martian Manhunter fought Grundy until Superman returned to the fight, then the Martian went to help the ailing league members in the riots.

* * *

Bart Allen/ The Flash~

We still haven't found Mrs. Kent. Something is just missing, one piece of the puzzle. We need to make sure she's safe, or who knows how Stretch will handle it. Then we need to get to DC, because I know something bad is going down.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower~

Bruce got Clark and Kara back into the fight. I hope Lois is safe. Focus. Immobilize, not injure. There's a gun, its pointed at Dinah. Punch, square in the jaw, serves you right. Jerk. Ollie's holding his own, shit Diana's not. "Someone help Wonder Woman!"

* * *

Starfire~

I worry, sounds of the unpleasant variety are running into my ears through the comm. links. Cyborg thinks we're getting close to finding the Senator. Robin is not focusing on the mission; I can tell he wants to be in DC at the fight.

* * *

Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman~

I am an ancient Amazonian. But this creature, his punches rival only my own race. I feel so dizzy… the world is going dark. "Help me." The whisper barely passes my lips.

* * *

Raven~

I turn to Cyborg, "I'm needed in DC." His questioning look pauses me for only a moment. "I can heal the Amazon." He nods.

* * *

Bruce Wayne/ Batman~

The Krypotonians are up. But Wonder Woman isn't moving. A black lightning bolt runs jagged from the sky, Raven stands above the Amazonian, but the creature comes roaring back. I do my best to distract it. Raven and Wonder Woman disappear in a bolt of white lightning. I continue .

* * *

Kara Zor El/ Flamebird~

Clark has recovered much quicker than I, it must be his frequent poisoning. My super speed is not up to par and my punches have absolutely no effect on this monster. I worry for the Martian, and Martha is still unaccounted for.

* * *

Dick Greyson/ Robin~

We are 99% sure that the Senator is in this building, it is reinforced with lead. The only way in is for Star to use her powers. I just hope we're not too late. For the Senator or our team.

* * *

Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow~ Dinah and I are fighting, fluid almost as one. It felt like old times, I almost forgot about Chloe, then I heard the scream and Diana went down. I can feel AC's panic at her disappearance. Now Batman is fighting Bane, in the files the math said Bane could take down Superman, I know Batman is only human.

* * *

Clark Kent/ Superman~

Kara's not getting better. She needs direct sunlight, but I; okay that hurt. This is almost as bad as my fight with Titian all those years ago. "Tower, we find any weaknesses on this guy?" Chloe's voice calls in my head, "no, you're gonna have to decapitate him. It's a walking corpse." Alright, I have got to use lasers. I wish he would stop punching my face!

* * *

Time slows, all Justice League members hear a gracious squeal "Senator Kent has been found, in route to hospital. No major life threatening injuries."

As the Kryptonians pause in relief Solomon Grundy launches at Flamebird, further injuring the woman.

Bane, just as Batman originally predicted has the ability to learn and adapt. He anticipates Batman's leap to disconnect the venom supply. A massive veiny hand captures the hero's ankles, the body swings around, and his hands are captured too.

Superman uses his laser vision to remove the head of Solomon Grundy, he lobs it like a basketball into space. The victory is fleeting however, before he can fly his cousin into the much needed sunlight, a broken apologetic voice rings through his ear. "Chloe."

The original Justice League members all turn to Watchtower, and she begins to run. Batman's body hangs in the air for a moment, before being brought down across Bane's knee. Breaking his back, unmoving on the ground, Bane stomps on the Bat's cowl, before falling back. Bane withers as the venom flows out of his body.

Watchtower stands over Batman's body, satisfied that Bane is dead on the ground. Bruce's voice, not Batman's brings her back to reality. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, none of that." Chloe pulls her mask off, trying to smile at him, she removes what's left of his cowl. "Please, you're gonna be fine." Chloe shakes her head, as tears begin to run down her face. She screams into her comm. link. "Raven, I need you, Batman, you've gotta heal him." The tears begin to flow faster, dropping onto his face, "Bruce, you can't die on me."

The Justice League watches in awe, all standing still, staring as a white light envelopes the broken Bat and the crying Watchtower. The riots around them continue. Superman holds up Flamebird with the help of Aquaman. Lois Lane runs toward the scene. The light fades, leaving Batman's bloody body holding an unconscious Watchtower.

Superman's head drops, "Chloe's powers came back."

The Green Arrow looks to his friend, "but will she?"


	20. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Hours after the light, the rioting ceased. A day after the light, Kansas State Senator Martha Kent finally got to speak to the President of the United States, he overturned the decision of the Senate. A week after the light, the justice league left the capitol. Following Clark's advice they never took Chloe to a hospital. Her body was lain in her room at Watchtower with a contestant guard, waiting for the healer to awaken. A week and a half after the light, Chloe Sullivan's body still lay cold on her bed.

* * *

A faint argument was the first thing she heard. Unlike all the other times she had died, awaking with gasping breath and panic; Chloe felt like she was waking up from a light slumber. She heard everything as if it was far away, too tired to actually open her eyes. The sheets beneath her felt familiar, the fabric was wrong though as if it had been tucked around her too tight. The panic that had been missing before was starting to come. The panic made her breathing irregular and heavy. But then she opened her eyes and everything came into focus.

At the foot of her bed in a yelling match, stood two of the moodiest billionaire/ superheroes that one might ever meet. Oliver Queen looked frantic, pacing, shooting death glares at an absolutely stoic Bruce Wayne. Bruce casually leaned against the doorframe as if waiting for the man in green to speak.

Oliver ran his hands through the blonde hair atop his head, then set his jaw and turned to face Bruce once more. "You shouldn't be here it's your fault she's in that bed!" he hissed under his breath.

Bruce nodded back. "and yet here I stand. We've been through this multiple times Oliver, you wouldn't have been able to beat Bane either."

"Now is not the time to question my saving expertise! Damn It, Chloe hasn't come back yet, Clark said last time was only 18 hours! It's been over a week, Wayne if she doesn't come back soon you are going to rue the day you were born!"

Bruce's face showed emotion, for only a moment, "What makes you think I already don't?"

Fed up Chloe decided to make herself known, "Ego centric much, and I mean the both of you." Both billionaires turned at the sound of her voice, jaws dropped. "I mean ya it sucks that I died again, but seriously I might start calling you Captain Hammer." She crossed her arms awaiting a response.

A smile slowly crossed Oliver's face. "Thank god you're awake. You know now Lois will stop breathing down my neck, who am I kidding? I'm so happy you're back sidekick."

Chloe gave him a smile, and then turned her attention to the man in black. "Glad to see you are alive and kicking too, Mr. Wayne."

"Captain Hammer, well what can I say? A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He winked at Chloe eliciting a giggly laugh from the blonde. His face turned stoic once more, "do you need anything?"

"Can I have a few minutes with Oliver please?" Bruce nodded once and left.

"How's the rest of the team?" Chloe locked eyes with the billionaire. "I remember Diana got hurt, and Kara."

"Raven saved Diana, and Kara just needed a good boost of sunshine. Bart is probably still eating, Martha got the decision overturned. Jon is with Clark working on the aftermath of the earthquake still. AC, Cyborg, Dinah are currently with the Titians. Jump City got attacked by the Hive, but the situation is under control." He nodded knowing he covered the basics.

"Okay, Ollie have you talked to Dinah yet?"

"Of course I've talked to Dinah. Why?"

"I don't know, because before the Joker, you two were happy. Before Barbara and everything that followed." He tried to interrupt. "No, Ollie I know you were in love with her."

"Probably, but then I moved on and we are happy Chloe." Oliver shook his head trying to figure out where she was coming from, and Chloe shook her head in disagreement. "Are you trying to break up with me Chloe?"

"Ollie you were at the meeting with Raven and Zatanna, and when she joined you told me that you owed her a wish."

"What, so just because a teenager told you we aren't meant to be and the guy you had a few months of bliss with came back; you are just done with me?"

"No, it's not just that Ollie, I have had feelings for him this entire time, but something kept pulling me back to you." Tears were silently sneaking down her cheeks by this point. "And when he got hurt, my powers came back. They didn't even do that for Clark when you shot him. That has to mean something doesn't it?"

Feeling patronized Oliver spit back, "ya, you are a good person and Batman is important in the scheme of things."

"I know somewhere buried under all this resentment, you are still Oliver Queen. And now that Dinah's back, a part of you is longing to run as fast as you can to see her. I can see it in your eyes Oliver." She got out of the bed, and pulled him into a hug. "Even if it doesn't work with Bruce, I need to try. Because a part of me loves him, and he makes me happy."

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. A purple tint framed his irises for a second, "um." Oliver cleared his throat, blinked a few times. "so I made a wish to Zatanna, but you're happy so wish come true."

"Only you would make a wish for someone else. Oliver," she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes, "you are a good man; now go get your girl."

* * *

Jon Jones ghosted through the walls of the jail that was currently holding Lex Luthor. The morning that the President overturned the ruling, all of Lois and Clark's evidence was overturned to the police. Lex sat amongst the thieves and rapists of Washington DC, on murder charges for the death of Lionel Luthor among others, which would most likely not stick. In the next cell was Oswald Cobblepot, in lockup for kidnapping Senator Kent.

Jones' mission was to use his telepathic powers to protect Clark's identity during the trial. Kent's identities were too frail to have any fingers pointing, this early in his Superman career. Just as he had done in the past to protect himself from his enemies, Jon ran through Lex's memories, to the day when Lex had almost ran Clark off the bridge. One moment can change a life, and now Lex Luthor's hatred of Clark Kent would have a different base. In Lex's mind Lana Lang was his younger years obsession, not Clark Kent. The hatred of Clark would stem from Lana's relationship with Kent, therefore Luthor would not know of Clark's powers.

Jon hated changing such a significant portion of a person's mind, but it needed to be done. He stayed until Luthor regained consciousness. Such a shift in memory causes the brain to blackout, as everything restructures.

Jon ghosted to the other side of the jail bars as Lex came to. "Detective Jones, why has the Metropolis police force sent you to come see me?"

"A video tape has been released, showing you murder Tess Mercer. You might finagle your way out of your father's death, but we've got you Mr. Luthor."

"Who would have gotten a video of that, let me send them a thank you."

"your old pals Green Arrow and Superman. Life might have been easier for you Mr. Luthor if you had gone into real estate rather than crimes against humanity." Jon turned on his heal and left Lex alone to ponder his fate.

Lex Luthor smiled, "Real Estate, I could make that work."

* * *

A/N: captain hammer references are from dr. horrible's sing along blog, check it out its awesome. Anywho… I was going to leave Chloe dead longer, but I just didn't have it in my heart to. Did the breakup make sence to you… Ollie's wish to Zatanna was for him and Chloe to just be happy. And once she said bruce makes her happy the spell broke… it was a little chilche, but I think it works.

And the Jones portion might feel a little forced, I just wanted to get Lex out of the way. And the real estate joke was for a reviewer I had near the beginning of the story who begged me not to put real-estate in here… I just had to sorry!

Anyway… a few more updates and then it will be an epilogue and I'll have finished my first fanfiction!!! Yea!!

Tell me how you want it to end!


	21. And they lived

_The Wedding_

"It's been three weeks since D.C. you think you're ready to get married Lo?"Chloe giggled to her cousin.

"Someone's on some pretty good happy pills this morning. Does it have anything to do with a tall dark billionaire that so happens to be a groomsman in my wedding?" Lois countered.

Chloe's guilty smile gave her away. "No its not, I'm just happy for my cousin on her big day. I mean who would have thought I'd live to see Lois Lane in a Cinderella dress and veil."

Lois shot her a death glare worthy of 'mad dog' Lane. Chloe was saved by a knock at the door.

"Best man reporting for duty. Half hour till show time. Chloe is the blushing bride ready for the show?"

"Wipe that grin off your face Mr. Queen, and could you be cornier? Let's get this shotgun wedding on a roll." Lois pulled her veil over her face.

"Shotgun wedding? Do we have a mini Clark in your oven Lois?" Oliver winked at Chloe.

Chloe started pushing Oliver to the door as Lois ranted. "Put a hold on that train of thought Oliver. Clark and I decided to go through with this shindig a week ago."

Chloe cut Lois off when she and Oliver reached the door. "Get our super boy to the front of the church. Find Kara and send her in here. And if you could make sure Bruce is ready to go and has shut his cell off. I don't want Lois to end up on the front page of the Planet because she murders him during her wedding."

Oliver just chuckled and walked off to find the boys. He found Clark with Martha and Kara watching the guests enter the church. "Well I've got to hand it to you Clark. Your mom is a senator, both of your groomsmen are billionaires, yet you've managed to keep this very low key."

"Well if I left it up to Lois she'd probably have it be us and a judge, but I do what I can." Clark grinned. He was dressed in a black tux , with a white tie, none of his signature red or blue. His hair lay messily over the rims of his glasses.

"Kara, Chloe told me to send you her way, we've got less than 25 minutes. Keep the bride from killing people." As Kara walked away laughing, Martha hit him in the back of the head.

"Oliver Queen, you should know better. Quit insulting the bride." Martha's once vibrant red hair was now streaked with grey, but her eyes had not lost one once of the unwavering strength that scared Oliver to his bones, she was wearing a soft red dress and her favorite pearl necklace.

Bruce joined the group finally getting off the phone. "General Lane and Lucy are less than a block away, no worries Clark."

Clark feigned dramatic relief, "so I spent all that time worried that Bart would look lonely walking down the aisle for nothing?"

Oliver frowned, "speaking of our resident speedster, where is the man in red?"

"Burrito run, boss man." Bart materialized next to Clark, "hungry?" he offered to the groomsmen.

"Bart. Would you be a dear and escort me to my seat, the General is here and it's time to get going." Martha dragged Bart off.

Oliver leaned over to Bruce, "Cell off, your girlfriend's verbatim instructions."

The General clapped Clark on the shoulder, "Time to join the family, son."

* * *

Clark stood at the front of the Church as the wedding march started. The preacher that married his parents stood to his right. In the little church in Smallville, the world's greatest heroes sat in the same pews as the world's nosiest reporters. Perry White, Jon Jones and Gabe Sullivan sat in the same pew as Martha Kent all beaming with pride. Victor Stone, Raven, Dick Grayson, Dinah Lance, Arthur Curry and a few others from the Justice League were scattered amongst the couple's coworkers from the Planet and family friends of the Kents.

The wedding march began. Lucy Lane was dressed in a floor length crimson red gown. She and Bart both looked like they were up to no good as they strutted up the aisle. Following them, Kara and Bruce walked regally. Kara was wearing the same dress as Lucy, but Kara's was a midnight blue. When they reached the front of the aisle Kara pulled Clark in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Lara and Jor El would both be proud of you today," then she took her place next to Lucy.

Whispers started between the reporters when Chloe and Oliver, who recently made their split public, started their portion of the procession. Chloe looked stunning in an emerald green gown; both she and Oliver were radiant. As they came to Clark, Chloe stepped up first, "be good to her Clark" she kissed him on the cheek and stood at her spot on the altar. Oliver just clapped him on the shoulder. Clark's attention was diverted when the wedding march started and all the witnesses stood to face the back of the church.

The General and Lois started forward. Clark's eyes locked with Lois's and in that moment nothing could distract him. A moment later the General was pulling back her veil and whispering to his daughter. Then he handed Lois to Clark.

The preacher began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…

* * *

Chloe smiled, she could practically feel herself glowing from happiness. It had been so long since everyone she cared about was in the same place and everyone was happy. Pete Ross had just snuck in the back and made his way to sit next to Martha.

As the preacher went on, she glanced to Oliver; who wasn't paying any attention. He was making googaly eyes at Dinah, Chloe almost giggled, but then Bart was doing the same thing to Raven.

When Lois and Clark exchanged vows, she locked eyes with Bruce for the first time in what felt like days. An involuntary smile broke out on her face. Lois ruined the moment by practically punching her in the gut, handing off her flowers to exchange the rings.

Lois took Clark's hand, "Clark Kent, the boy who I met so long ago, on a deserted road during a storm. Today I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." She slid the ring on his finger.

Clark took Lois' left hand, "Lois Lane, you are my source of strength and solace in this chaotic world. Today I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." After sliding the wedding band next to the engagement ring, Clark looked to the preacher.

"Do you Lois Lane take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

Lois grinned, "sure do."

The preacher repeated the question to Clark, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the state of Kansas I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Clark dipped Lois and kissed her tenderly. The preacher finished, "ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

Lois pulled away from Clark, "Lane Kent. Mrs. Lane Kent."

Chloe laughed and whispered to her cousin. "You've always got to get the last word in don't you Lois."

* * *

Lois and Clark flitted around the reception. Chloe caught up with coworkers from the Planet she hadn't seen since she was fired. Perry White told war stories to whoever would listen.

After a few drinks, Perry grabbed the microphone. "Alright, so it's time for the speeches. So Mr. Queen, Ms. Sullivan, Myself, Mrs. Kent and anyone else who feels like embarrassing my reporters step on up. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, please sit up here so we can all see how much you blush."

Chloe grabbed the microphone, "all right thanks Perry. I'm Lois's cousin, and I love her very much, she is a strong person, she loves with all her heart, and I can't think of anyone better than Clark to hold it in his hands. But I got a bone to pick with you Mr. Kent. I have been your best friend for over ten years now. So I felt a little angry when you asked Oliver, right in front of me to be your best man. I mean I would have chosen Lo, but you could have had the decency to ask me! I digress because, I've had a few too many glasses of champagne, and this is not what I planned on saying. I love you both, and I can think of nothing better than my best friend and my cousin finally finding true love and making it work. To my newly expanded family." She held her glass aloft.

She rejoined Bruce and kissed him. He whispered, "only a glass or two too many, but it got the crowd going." She winked and kissed him again.

"Wow," began Oliver. "Well, I feel obligated to finish Chloe's rant. Clark told me they tossed a coin to see which of them got Chloe. Thank you for making me feel like chopped liver. I met both of you at the same time. Lois still was Senator Kent's chief of staff, but was moonlighting as a reporter for the Inquisitor. Clark was this guy she always complained about. When I met him I was expecting flannel covered, geek extraordinaire, and instead an overprotective guy walks into my apartment demanding to talk to Lois. Obviously her feelings about him have changed, but a small part of me always knew, these two were destiny." Oliver raised his glass aloft. "To steal a line from Chloe again, you two have become my family. To Destiny."

Lois and Clark just grinned at each other; laughing when Oliver winked in their direction.

Perry was back at the microphone again. "I met Mr. Kent when he was a junior in high school. My job brought me to this very town on one not so special day. It was his integrity at that age, and his blind faith in what's good and what's right that made me want to get back into hard core journalism. And I was able to return that favor to him by partnering him with Lois. These are two of the best investigative reporters I've ever had the chance to work with. I wish them both nothing but happiness, and shelves upon shelves of Pulitzers, while I am still editor of the Daily Planet." A chuckle ran through the crowd and Perry handed the microphone to Mrs. Kent.

"Great speeches, but I've been there since the beginning." Martha shook out her red hair and locked eyes with her son. "Jonathan and I were blessed to adopt Clark. I love him with my whole heart and nothing could ever change that. The summer before his senior year, Clark went missing, there was no trace of my son. Then one day this boisterous blonde who could not stop talking ran into me at the hospital, with none other than Clark on her arm. I figured that would be the last I ever saw of her, but obviously I was wrong. The next day, she was in my house again, and before I knew it I caught them both in the bathroom fresh out of the shower." A giggle ran through the room. "Now it's not what you think. Those two were like fire and ice from the moment after they found out Chloe was safe. Working together they've always been efficient, and in personality they've been ying and yang. And long before Clark had any intention of dating Lois, let alone marrying her, I considered Lois my daughter. I'm glad you are officially my family and I know Jonathan would be as happy as I am to know that Lois and Clark are now Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Lois and Martha locked eyes tear trails on both women's cheeks.

After Martha's speech the DJ, announced it was time for the couple's first dance. A classical song began to play and after 30 seconds of whirling around the dance floor, Lois cued the DJ, and White Snake blared into the room.

"Lois, you couldn't wait?" Clark laughed

"White Snake, our first dance, it needed to happen." Lois argued.

* * *

_Flash forward_

By Lois and Clark's second anniversary, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance set a date for their wedding. Bart and Raven were happy young adults, rather than teenagers, in love. Raven was able to master her powers, without keeping her emotions in check. And Lily Kent had graced the world with her presence. But Chloe and Bruce were at a stalemate. Batman took up all of his time; Gotham was still a corrupt place, he had no time for a vacation. Chloe was still Watchtower, and Metropolis was still the Justice League head quarters. They barley ever saw each other.

Bruce looked up from the computer in the Bat cave. "What can I do for you Alfred?"

"Well I was just wondering sir, if you or Ms. Sullivan had ever considered training sidekicks sir." Alfred suggested as he set down a turkey sandwich next to Bruce.

Bruce stared at his longtime friend. "Why would that be necessary?'

"Well, I've just noticed that neither of you has the free time necessary to travel, and neither of you seems to want to leave your post empty for a single night.." The butler commented off handedly, "but you are both stubborn, I guess you'll just have to suffer then." Alfred smiled at Bruce, "Don't forget Ms. Kent's baptism is tomorrow, you are expected in Metropolis."

* * *

_The Proposal_

"A romantic dinner for two, it's been a while Mr. Wayne." Chloe raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. The two were sitting in Watchtower, candles littering the tables, and all of Chloe's monitors were off. "You are awfully lucky that Victor didn't have any plans tonight, otherwise this wouldn't have been possible."

"Speaking of Victor, I've never run a mission with him; does he do as well as you?" Bruce looked at her inquiringly.

"At the watchtower thing?" Bruce nodded. "Well he is just as handy as I am with a computer, but Victor is better to have on the ground. He can just jack into a system, power it himself. If he stayed here and I infiltrated, I would need a fully running system, and a monitor with a keyboard to get the information. But from remotes, we are equally qualified; Ollie always says he prefers me, but Bruce why are we talking about work?"

"Just something Alfred has mentioned a few times."

"Care to fill in the audience here, not all of us get to talk to Alfred every day."

Bruce cleared his throat, his voice sounded a little nervous. "Well, he just pointed out that I'm happier around you, and right now we never really spend any time together because we are just so busy."

Looking confused, Chloe grabbed his hands. "Bruce can you just tell me what Alfred suggested, because right now I've got no idea where you are going with this."

"Alfred thinks that, god this is embarrassing, he thinks I need a sidekick." Chloe tried to suppress a giggle. "He keeps telling me 'Ms. Sullivan can't wait for you forever Master Wayne.' Chloe will you quit laughing at me. He suggested you get one too."

"I wouldn't have laughed if you didn't use that accent, what can I say you don't do British well." She winked, "he might have a point, as much as I hate to admit it. I've simplified the system enough that pretty much anyone can pull up necessary files." She looked at Bruce, "off topic sorry, do you want a sidekick?"

"I don't know. Who could I find that could keep up, I mean short of cloning me." Bruce stared at the table in concentration.

"Don't joke about that. I've seen enough clones in my life thank you. But if I were you I'd talk to Robin, he seems to be bored in Jump City. And I know he's only black belt in half the forms of martial arts that you are." She smiled, "now no more work for a minute. I'm glad you made it today. I can't believe Lily is three months old already."

* * *

_Another flash forward_

"Best thing about the new watchtower, full training gym, complete with rings." Dick Greyson practiced his acrobatic skills, while Bruce Wayne watched from below.

"It may have taken you two years, but I think you're ready to go out on your own now." Bruce commented offhandedly.

Dick landed gracefully next to his mentor. "Now are you saying that because I cramp your style, because I'm awesome or cause you are asking Chloe to marry you and need a night off."

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "All that responsibility you had in Jump City is gone and you decide to finally act like a teenager, go figure. You impressed me out there today; let's get in one last fight. And then you are going back to Gotham."

Between jabs and kicks Dick kept up with his interrogation. How big is the ring? When are you going to ask? Are you going to convince her to move to Gotham? In the midst of that conversation, Chloe walked into the gym.

"Bruce I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, somebody's in trouble, can I tell her the good news?" Dick goaded.

"Chloe, can we talk after the League meeting I'm in the middle of something." Bruce yelled as he swung at Dick.

Unbeknownst to Bruce, that was the worst thing to say at that moment. Chloe's face turned red and she furiously yelled back, "Well I hope you can manage to pay some attention to me in a few months when my water breaks!" she turned to stomp away.

Dick landed a particularly painful blow when Bruce became catatonic, and just stared at the door Chloe left from.

* * *

Chloe made it back to her office before she began to cry. Mumbling under her breath, she said some not so nice things about Bruce. "Aunt Chloe, daddy says those are no no words. No cry Chloe." Lily Kent crawled onto Chloe's lap, wiping away tears. "Uncle Ollie gonna bring baby Connor, I wanna hold him, do you?"

"Ah Lily, I sure do. Where's your daddy at today?" Chloe asked hugging the small brunette to her chest.

"Right here Chloe, what's going on? Are you okay?" Clark walked in with his glasses in hand. " I just came from the training room, and Bruce really didn't respond to anything I said." As he finished his sentence Lily covered his mouth. She shook her head and whispered, "No Uncle Bruce, Chloe say no no words."

Chloe began to laugh, "Clark how did Lois tell you she was pregnant?"

Clark paused for a second, and looked at lily. "She didn't, one night this fluttering noise woke me up, I didn't see anything in the room so I scanned the room for anything, and when I looked at Lois, surprise Lily was there." He kissed Lily's cheek; then looked at his best friend. "Why?"

"When you told her, did you just blurt it out? Like perhaps in the middle of a training session with her sidekick?" Chloe stared at the ground.

Clark just smiled, "congratulations Chloe."

* * *

_Epilogue_

After six hours of labor, countless screams and an epidural Chloe Sullivan gave birth to Henry Thomas Wayne. She looked at Bruce with a content smile, "He's here."

Bruce kissed her, "born with a batsignal in the sky."

Alfred walked in, "and aren't you glad you took my advice sir."

"Yes, Alfred is smarter than us all. If only I can be as wise in the eyes of my son, as he is to me." Bruce turned his attention back to Chloe and his son. "Now Chloe, I don't know if I can handle being rejected one more time. Will you marry me?"

Lois decided she was done waiting and walked in on the proposal. "You might as well say yes, I know for a fact he was planning on asking you the day you told him that this little angel was on his way. What's his name by the way?" Lois snatched up the baby from his mother's arms.

Chloe answered, "Henry Thomas."

Lois whispered to the baby, "Henry James was a good friend of mine; you'll do his name proud."

Chloe looked at Bruce and smiled. "Yes."

Bruce set his jaw, "I know we picked a good name, but seriously; Chloe will you marry me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I said yes dufus. Why is it every time I tell someone I'll marry them they totally misunderstand me. Don't give me that look, I'm on painkillers and you know I've gotten married before."

Bruce chuckled to himself and captured his son from Lois. "Lane, either spend time with your family or go to work so I can afford to marry your cousin."

"Like you can't already. Sleep tight Chlo. And let the nurses help, because once you go home it's just you and the baby at 3 am. And your butler, man, remind me why I didn't end up with a billionaire?" Lois leaned against the door.

"Clark was a better kisser, now leave." Chloe shoed Lois with her hand. After Lois left Chloe pulled Bruce in for a kiss. "So much has happened, but I wouldn't change a moment of it. As long as my reward was this moment right here. I think we are going to be happy Bruce, you me and our baby."

A/N: well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun. I'm always looking for more Chloe Bruce stories. They are my favorite.


End file.
